Equinox
by myhorsiegirl22
Summary: ***SEQUEL TO Solstice: After Breaking Dawn***  After Jacob left, what does Nessie do? What can she do? How will Edward react if he finds out about Renesmee and Jacob? In Renesmee's POV. Please R&R!
1. Resurfaced

**A/N: THE SEQUEL TO _SOLSTICE: AFTER BREAKING DAWN. _**

**Hey, everyone: Sorry it took me so long to post the sequel. :/ I just never really had time. I mean, I had it written, just not edited and I didn't have much time at all to post it. But I'm posting it now! Thank you all sooooo much for being patient. :) And I'm sorry if there are any typos in this. (I'm really tired right now...) But...yeah. I hope you like it, and I'll try to have the second chapter up later this weekend or later this week... Also, I hope you dont find the first few paragraphs awkward. :] But anyway... :D THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR READING! **

**Oh, and if you leave a signed review, I'll send you a preview of Chapter 2. :) So PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter One: Resurfaced**_

_****_

Renesmee Cullen's POV

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I love you..."

He kissed me again, his lips moving down my face, to my jaw, and still descending. I felt his hot breath on my neck, his hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing my lips to his, bringing his body closer to mine.

His hands found their way to the bottom hem of my shirt, pulling the fabric away from my skin and sliding his hands up my bare back, pulling me, if at all possible, even nearer to him.

Pretty soon my shirt was on the floor, as was his, and we were kissing each other with increasing fierceness, passion.

He stopped suddenly, not touching me at all, but looking deep into my eyes. I sat up, leaning towards him, looking back into his beautiful, mahogany, smoldering eyes and found regret there, remorse.

"I'm sorry," he whispered huskily. He leaned in, planting a light kiss on my forehead.

Then he was gone.

"Jacob?" I started saying quietly, my voice getting gradually louder as I called for him. I continued to yell, and I tried to move, but I couldn't. I was glued in place. "_Jacob!_"

"_...Renesmee!_"

I awoke with a shock, sitting straight up in my bed, feeling cold sweat on my neck. I looked around my room, startled.

Topaz eyes were staring back at me.

"God, Renesmee, I thought you went into a coma," my mother said to me, a little exasperated.

I sighed. I knew they had all gotten tired of my behavior, of my depression. At first, they all felt sorry for me, they all felt sympathetic. But now, there was only irritation. They all expected it; they all knew that I had these beautiful nightmares every night, too. But thank God they didn't know what they were about.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I apologized in a monotone, my voice clearly saying that there was no remorse for my behavior at all.

"Sure you are," she muttered under her breath.

"Wait...you _were_ blocking my thoughts, right?" I asked tentatively.

"Of course I was, Ness. I always do anymore, don't I?" she told me with a small grin. "Come on, now. Get ready. School starts in an hour." She then ran from my room.

I got out of bed then, off to get ready for yet another boring, eventless day at school, where all the guys flirt with me, all the girls hate me, and I don't acknowledge anyone, except, occasionally, my family.

I exhaled heavily and went to pick out my clothes for the day; a long-sleeved white T-shirt and black skinny jeans. This is what my attire consisted of lately, what with me not having the ambition to put together an outfit with much anything else.

I then went to my bedroom's attached bathroom to take a shower, my usual morning routine. When I was done, I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and then went to go get dressed in my usual outfit.

"Renesmee, are you about ready?" my grandma called to me from the kitchen.

"Yeah," I spoke quietly, knowing she could hear me.

Done dressing, I walked lazily down the wooden stairs, not feeling any need to hurry. I went into the kitchen, sitting down at a stool at the table, and Esme set down my breakfast in front of me.

"Did you sleep well?" she questioned almost cautiously as she sat in the stool next to mine.

"Not really, no," I informed, shaking my head and taking a bite of bacon.

She patted my back and kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry, Sweetie. It'll get better, I promise," she told me, giving me a hopeful smile.

"I hope so," I breathed, more to myself than to Esme.

She gave me a sympathetic smile and walked into the other room where the rest of my family was. I continued to eat my breakfast.

"Renesmee, are you almost done?" my mom called.

"Yes," I answered, taking my last bite and setting my plate in the sink. I picked up my book-bag and trudged into the other room where my family was waiting.

"Are you ready, Nessie?" my father asked, and I flinched slightly.

_I told you not to call me that,_ I forced into his mind. He just shrugged.

I didn't let any of them call me Nessie, not anymore. Not unless...not unless Jacob was here. He came up with the nickname, and every time I heard it, my mind dwelled on him, and I couldn't stand thinking of him all the time. Of course, I already did, so maybe there was no point. It's as though I put up a wall to keep the thoughts out, but instead of the wall being impenetrable, the memories were.

"Yes, I'm ready to go, Edward." I turned quickly and rushed to the garage.

"Come on, Renesmee. You can go to school with me," Emmett told me, pulling me towards his car, Rosalie following close behind. I was grateful that I didn't have to ride to school with my mom and dad, but Emmett wasn't exactly one to avoid awkward conversation; he was usually the one who started it.

I climbed into Emmett's new Jeep, in the back seat, Rosalie got in the front seat, and Emmett was driving. We were the first ones out of the garage, and Emmett was driving _fast_.

"Hey, Renesmee, tell me if there's a cop around, okay?" Emmett asked me, a mischievous tone in his voice.

"Sure," I agreed. I opened my mind to everything around me, making sure to follow Emmett's order. He had to be going at least twice the speed limit, which was already sixty miles per hour. "All I can hear is my dad thinking that you're an idiot," I informed him.

He smiled a little. "Good," he said, and went a little faster.

I rolled my eyes.

When we got to school—usually a fifteen minute drive that we finished in about five—people stopped and stared as usual. The guys watched me and Rose in awe, some of their mouths literally forming an "O". But the girls stared at Emmett, giggling and sighing dreamily. But that was pretty much nothing compared to what they did when my dad showed up.

I rolled my eyes and walked ahead of Rose and Em to the front doors, not stopping to talk to anyone at all. When I got to the second floor where my locker was, I got my book and my notebook for Social Studies, and I went to my class. I was pretty much always the first one to every class that I had, sometimes even before the teachers. Mostly because I never talked to anyone like everyone else did. But after a few minutes, the classroom started to fill up, the noise level growing louder and louder. Pretty soon my dad walked in, about a minute before the bell, and sat in his assigned seat next to me. I turned away from him.

He sighed. "Renesmee, it's been over two years. You have to let it go," he whispered to me, concern in his voice.

I looked at him, my eyes filmed with tears. "I can't get over it, Edward, okay? What if he's..." I choked on my next words.

"Renesmee, he's not dead," he told me, and I flinched. "He doesn't give up fighting that easily, trust me. He'll be fine, and he'll come back. I promise you," he swore with such belief that I had a hard time believing that he didn't know what was going on with the pack, something that he'd denied for the past two years.

I sighed, swallowing back the standing tears in my eyes. "Thanks, I guess," I told my father, staring down at my desk.

The bell rang, then, and the teacher, Mr. Simmons, walked in.

"Alright, alright. Be quiet..." he said with little emotion whatsoever.

I sighed. No one ever learned anything in this class, everyone always talked. So, I just sat and spaced out.

"Hey, Renesmee, wanna go out with me this Friday?" a guy named Alex called to me from across the room. I pretended I couldn't hear him. But my dad's jaw was tensed, so I figured what Alex wanted to do with me on Friday wasn't exactly parent-appropriate.

"Renesmee!" I heard Alex's voice right by me, and I knew I couldn't use the excuse of not hearing him this time.

I looked at him. "Yeah?" I asked, uninterested.

"Will you go out with me this Friday?" he asked, smiling a crooked smile. Alex was one of the more popular guys at my school, and every girl was trying to go out with him. I knew for a fact that he had a girlfriend already, but I guess he didn't dwell much on that knowledge.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm busy on Friday." Total lie. Honestly, I was probably going to end up playing piano or watching TV, wishing that Jacob was there with me.

"How about next Friday, then?" he persisted.

I turned toward him in my seat. "Okay, Alex, look. How many times have you asked me out in the past two years? And how many times have I said yes?"

"W-well, you haven't really—" he started to say, his cheeks turning a little red.

"Exactly," I interrupted him. "Now, goodbye," I told him with a false smile, waving him away.

My dad had a small smile on his face, and he was looking down at his desk. "Nice," he said quietly, unable to be heard by any regular human over the chatter.

I sighed. "Thanks, I guess."

"Renesmee, please, cheer up," Edward begged me.

"Edward, I haven't heard from him or anyone for more than two years, and I can't just forget about him, okay? I know you want me to, but I can't. And honestly, the chances of him coming back anytime soon aren't looking so good," I argued lightly, not wanting to acknowledge the truth of my own words.

Edward sighed and didn't say another word, which confirmed my fear; Jacob probably wasn't going to come home soon.

The rest of the morning went by rather fast, and I found myself in the lunchroom sooner than I expected. I always sat at the same table with my family, where I was always the only one who ate anything at all. But most days, I didn't have an appetite.

I was one of the first ones in the lunchroom, the rest of my vampire family showing up soon after me, the way it always was. Alice sat down in the seat next to me, as usual. That's the way it was anymore; there was rarely any excitement in my life now, no surprises.

"Hey, N—Renesmee!" Alice exclaimed, still occasionally fumbling on the name rules even after two years.

Finally, I just gave in. "You can call me Nessie if you want, I guess," I allowed, sighing.

She gasped. "Oh my gosh, really? Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed, getting out of her seat and jumping happily up and down. She crouched down to me and gave me a hug, then sat back down, still beaming. She giggled a little. "Nessie! I haven't called you that in so long..." Then, she was lost in her own little world. Typical Alice.

Our lunch row was called then, and we all got up to get our food, the rest of my family using it as a prop rather than actual nutrition. Today's lunch was pizza. Pizza that quite frankly tastes like cardboard, so I knew I wasn't going to be eating that.

I went back to my table and started eating the actually decent food. I knew anyone at my table would give me whatever food I wanted from their trays, so I wasn't worried about going hungry. But I barely ate any of my own food, anyway, so there was no need.

When everyone was back at the table, Alice exclaimed loudly, "Hey, you guys, Nessie is letting us call her Nessie again!" She was standing up, smiling brightly and clapping joyfully. Plus, most of the people in the cafeteria were staring at her. Great.

"Yes, Alice, we know," Bella said, grinning a bit.

Alice sat back down suddenly, her joy buzz seeming to go out like a flame. "Wait, does that mean you're over Jacob?" she asked, her hazel eyes boring into mine.

Everyone at my table had different facial expressions in response to Alice's question. Alice's was almost horrified, which surprised me. My father was rolling his eyes, probably hoping that my answer to her question would be yes. Emmett was grinning a bit, most likely wondering why Alice has the ignorance to ask such a stupid question when it came to the subject. Jasper's face was neutral; he was probably lost in his own world—or trying not to think of the truth about me and Jacob. I just really hoped that Alice wasn't thinking about the truth. My mom's face knew that I hadn't gotten over Jacob—mostly because she's really the only one who has even the slightest idea of what my dreams are about. Meanwhile, Rosalie's face was plain hopeful, not even a tiny bit of shame written in her features at all. But I was pained. Of course I would never get over Jacob—how could I?

I swallowed, trying not to let any tears surface. "Alice, can we talk about this later, please?"

"Just answer, really quick—yes or no?" she persisted.

"No, Alice," I nearly growled, staring down at my uneaten tray of disgusting food.

She sighed out of relief and acted as though she never asked the question, for which I was grateful.

I had Spanish class after lunch, and it's usually my favorite class of the day. Mostly because no one tried to talk to me. The only one from my family in that class was Jasper, and he was unsocial, anyway. But today, the favorite class ranking was officially changed.

The class started out as it usually did. I sat down in my assigned desk near Jasper and some other people who never bother me at all. But that changed today.

"Hey, Nessie," a guy named Matt called to me. By the use of "Nessie," I knew that this couldn't be good.

I tensed. "Yeah?"

He came and sat on my desk. "Why do they call you Nessie?" he inquired, definitely not just interested for his own personal knowledge.

"I don't know," I answered flatly.

A girl named Maddie came to stand by him. "Yeah... And who's Jacob? Is he your boyfriend? Is he hot?" she questioned with a mischievous smirk.

I stood up—I didn't like their height advantage. I took a deep breath and spoke. "Jacob isn't my boyfriend. He's just my friend."

"Well, is he hot?" Why isn't he here? Oh my God, is he in college?" Maddie rambled. Did I mention that she never shuts up?

"Okay, the truth?" She nodded eagerly. "Yes, Jacob is hot. He is actually the hottest person I have ever seen in my whole entire life. And he's not in college. And I honestly have no idea where he is right now," I explained in a rush.

"Oh," Maddie almost purred, basically disregarding everything I just said. "He sounds like my type of guy... Hot, mysterious, single..." She grinned. "Why did he go?"

"I don't know why he...why he left," I sort of lied. "But I do know Jacob well enough to know that he wouldn't really date girls like you," I said, my tone snarky.

"Oh, really? And why not?" she challenged, almost possessive. Then she muttered, "He probably left to get away from you."

I pretended I couldn't hear her, because no other normal human would have been able to. Instead, I inhaled and exhaled, trying to keep myself calm. "Because he's not into fake girls like you," I said quietly, but angrily. Yeah, I was definitely getting angry. I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down, but it was pretty much too late for that; what was said was said.

"Um...excuse me? Did you _really_ just have the nerve to call _me_ fake? You really shouldn't be talking," Maddie shot back at me, giving me a quick once-over, her hands on her hips.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean? Because _I'm_ not fake," I argued, resting my hands on my hips as well.

"The hell you aren't!" she shouted. Great, everyone was watching now.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really," she mocked.

"Yeah, Ness, no offense, but no girl I've ever seen has had a figure like _that_ naturally," Matt intervened.

"Well, then I guess you haven't seen a real girl before," I shot at him.

He held his hands up defensively. "Hey, that was supposed to be sort of a compliment, too, you know..."

"Well, I'm sure she's not interested," a voice came from behind me. An almost blank look came into Maddie and Matt's eyes.

I almost sighed with relief.

Yep, Jasper had joined the argument. "Now go sit down, both of you," he ordered gently.

Without question—rather total calm—they both went to sit down at their desks. I gave Jasper a thankful look and he nodded, going back to his work.

I sighed. All this talk about Jacob, all the memories that had resurfaced in my mind, they were all causing me unbearable pain now. It was like my heart's wounds had been cut open and drowned in salt water. I could barely breathe, let alone think, but I went back to doing my Spanish work regardless, thinking of him the whole entire time.


	2. Caroline

**A/N: Hey... I'm really, really, REALLY sorry I haven't posted for a while... I got grounded from my computer and my iPod, and I couldn't post. But I am now officially ungrounded. YAY! I'll start writing chapter 3 soon. :) And I'm sorry if this chapter seems random to you... But I hope you all like this chapter. :) Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Caroline **_

**_Renesmee Cullen's POV  
_**

"Come on, Ness, hurry up!"

Alice was waiting by the driver's side of her beloved yellow Porsche that she couldn't seem to get rid of. She was waving me toward the car, telling me to walk faster, yelling across the whole entire parking lot.

"I really need my own car..." I mumbled on my way to her.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'll work on it," she said in normal volume, but I could still hear her. "Now come on, I'm going to cheer you up!"

I groaned, almost to the car. "Alice, if it's shopping, then it most definitely won't cheer me up."

She sighed. "I know. Wow, and when you were born I was hoping that you would actually be a girly girl..." she spoke as she climbed into the car. I got in on the passenger side, throwing my book-bag carelessly into the back seat.

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked in an exasperated tone.

"Where ever you want," she allowed gleefully.

"Really? _Where ever_ I want?"

"Sure, anywhere," she said, not seeing where I was going with this.

"Okay. Then drive me to Forks. To La Push," I told her, nodding, not looking at her.

I could clearly hear some surprise in her voice when she asked, "Wh-what? Why? And...are you sure, Ness?"

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. "Yes, Alice, I'm sure. Now, please, just drive," I ordered.

"Alright," she said, starting the car, and driving straight out of the parking lot. "But we need to stop by home first; we need to get more money and pack. We have to take a plane. We're more than a day's drive away, and I really don't want to be in the car that long," she explained as we sped home, right behind Emmett's Jeep.

We lived in Alaska now; Carlisle thought that we should move after the fight that seemed so long ago to me now. But I was fine with Alaska, I guess. I mean, we lived in one of the bigger towns in a pretty house, so I dealt with the change. My only worry now was how Jacob would find us if he doesn't know where we live now.

"Alright," I agreed.

We continued home then, Alice driving almost as fast as Emmett had this morning. So, within the next few minutes, we were pulling in our long driveway.

"Come on," Alice said, getting out of the car and running to the door as quick as she could. "Hurry up, before your dad gets here."

So, I followed her into the house and up the stairs, almost flying to my room. I didn't bother around with fashion; who was I going to see that would judge, anyway? I also packed my swimsuit for obvious reasons. I didn't know how long we would be there, so I packed my toothbrush, toothpaste, body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. Then, I rushed back downstairs where Alice was waiting. We both ran out of the garage door, both carrying our bags, trying to get to Alice's car. We were stopped by a suspicious Edward.

"What's going on?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"We're going on a shopping trip, and we may stay overnight," Alice lied innocently.

"Where?"

"California," Alice shot back.

"Really?" my dad asked incredulously.

"Yes, really. By the way, it's supposed to be cloudy there all this weekend. And it _is_ a Friday, so you can't object to anything," Alice told him, shoving past him to get to her car.

Edward sighed, then looked at me. "Really, Ness? Shopping?"

"Yes, Dad. Shopping," I responded.

"But you absolutely loathe shopping."

I shrugged. "Not really that much anymore," I lied.

He sighed. "Alright...then I'm coming with you," he insisted.

Alice groaned. "No."

"Oh, and why not?" he asked.

"Because, that kind of ruins the point of a girl trip if a guy joins," she explained, exasperated.

"Alright, then Bella will come with you," he persisted.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Edward, you know Bella hates shopping. Why would you submit her to that, just for your own personal sake?" Alice argued.

Edward sighed, put out. "Fine. But call me when you get there." Then he trudged angrily inside the house, mumbling.

"Alright. Come on, Ness," Alice rushed, practically lunging into the driver's side of her Porsche. I followed suit, getting in on the passenger side, and throwing our bags in the back seat. "Ready?" Alice checked.

"Yep," I told her, buckling my seatbelt because I knew she was going to break the speed limit.

She had a concerned look on her face as she started the car. "Ness, are you _sure_ you want to do this?" she asked me quietly.

"Yes, I'm sure," I replied gently. "I know it may just hurt me more, but..." I sighed.

She leaned toward me and hugged me. "It'll be alright in the end, Nessie. I promise you," she vowed.

I swallowed back my gathering tears and nodded. "Thanks, Alice," I acknowledged.

She smiled at me half-heartedly, then drove out of the garage, heading to the airport with incredible speed. Needless to say, we got there soon, and Alice found the soonest flight to Seattle, which was planned to take off about two hours after we got there. After we went through the luggage line and the security checks, we got on the plane and would be on there for a while before the plane lifted off. As we sat in our first-class seats—Alice wouldn't have anything less—neither of us said a word, we just sat in total silence.

I tried to keep myself from thinking more about Jacob, but it was inevitable. So, I let my mind wander where it may, my pain increasing with every memory. I never dwelled on one memory too long, for I feared that I may give myself away to Alice. So, my thoughts kept fluttering like a butterfly's wings, frantic and with no specific destination.

But before too long, I was remembering France, a particularly difficult thing for me to handle. I tried to think of something else, but I just couldn't get the pictures out of my head. But as for the memories, they were horrifically beautiful, each and every one of them, but they were exactly what I didn't want to recall. Not until I saw my Jacob again, which, at this point, didn't look so good. And really, the only reason that I wanted to go back to Forks in the first place was because I was a tiny bit hopeful. I was hopeful that he would be there, just waiting for me to show up, because he knew that I would. Or maybe he won't be there because he thinks that I've moved on. When, in reality, the thought of me moving on after Jacob was totally and completely absurd. But deep within me, or maybe not so deep, there was a pool of doubt, waiting to drown me in my own sorrows, my own fears. My fear that, despite all of my hopes and wishes and desires, I may never see Jacob again. I didn't want to believe it, in fact, I dreaded the very idea, but I couldn't deny that it was a possibility, and neither could anyone else, despite how much they tried to convince me otherwise.

Suddenly, a voice came on the speaker in the airport, reaching the plane. "Hello and good afternoon. The flight to Seattle will be preparing to take off in approximately fifteen minutes, so passengers need to make their way to the loading area and prepare yourselves for take-off. Thank you."

I silently buckled the seatbelt for my chair and waited for an overall silent five minutes. The only noise that was emitted came from a baby a few rows behind us, in coach, and it's mother trying to quiet the infant down. There were a few other people sitting around, chatting, but it was overall quiet. I kept listening to the baby, who wasn't getting any quieter. The mom sounded frantic, tired, and exasperated, and when I turned around to look at her, her complexion didn't look completely normal, and she had lines under her eyes. I saw that she had another child with her as well, a little girl, who was fidgeting around in her seat.

I unbuckled my seat belt and walked back to their rows, not quite sure what I was doing.

The mom looked up at my approach, an almost cautious look in her eye.

"Hi..." I greeted her, unsure of what else to say, especially since I was unsure why I was there in the first place.

"Hello..." she trailed, confused.

"Um...can I sit down?" I asked, indicating the seat beside her.

"Oh, um...sure, I guess..."

So, I sat down next to her, grinning politely. She looked fairly young, about seventeen or eighteen, and it made me wonder why she was alone. The baby girl that she was holding was still crying and moving around in her mother's arms. So, I decided I might as well try and help.

"Um...can I hold her?" I questioned, not quite sure how else to go about the question any more subtly.

"Y-yeah, sure," she said, hesitantly handing her to me. The baby fussed a bit more, but she was a little calmer than she had been.

I saw Alice looking over her seat at me, a questioning look lingering on her facial features.

_I don't know, Alice,_ was my simple, honest answer that I sent into her mind.

I could see her sigh, and then turn around.

"What's her name?" I asked the little girl's mother, who was currently trying to settle the older daughter down.

"Christina," she told me. "And I'm Caroline, and this is Gabriella," she told me. "How about you?"

"Well, my real name is Renesmee, but I'm called Nessie or Ness more often than not," I explained.

"Hm...I've never heard that name before...I really like it, though...Renesmee..." she trailed.

I smiled. "Thanks."

Christina had begun to act up again, and I had to try pretty hard to keep her from crawling off of my lap.

"Here, I can take her if you don't want to hold her..." Caroline said, reaching for her.

"Oh, no, it's okay." Deciding to attempt to calm the baby down, I read her mind, trying to see what she wanted. She was thinking of a stuffed animal, a pink teddy bear. "Um...could she want a stuffed animal or something?" I asked Caroline, trying to be subtle.

"Oh, uh...maybe..." She took a small tote bag from the seat beside her and pulled out the animal from Christina's thoughts. The baby immediately quieted down, clutching the bear against her chest and laying her head on the bear's. Within a few minutes, she fell asleep, low, deep breaths the only sound she was emitting.

"Okay, how did you know she wanted that?" Caroline asked, head in hand. Then she muttered, "I'm such a horrible mom..."

"No, you're not..."'I said, attempting to cheer her up a little.

She sighed. "Thanks, but you don't even know. I honestly don't know how I'm going to get through the next two days, let alone the next few years," she fretted.

"Why is that?" I inquired.

"I don't have any money whatsoever, except the thousand dollars that my parents gave me to get rid of me. And, let's face it, how long is one-thousand dollars going to support three people? I guess I can try to find a job until I finish school…" she trailed, thoughtful.

"Well, I would like to say I know what you mean, but I honestly can't..." I buried myself in my thought then, realizing just how lucky I actually was, despite the few conflicts and casualties. I mean, my family was filthy rich, and we barely had to spend any money on food or other human necessities in the first place. But I guess I hadn't figured that there were other people who didn't have the comfort of knowing that they were going to live a carefree life the next day.

I got up then, almost running back to my original seat and grabbing Alice's purse. "H-Hey, Ness! What are you..." Alice nearly screeched at me, but I was already on my way back to my seat by Caroline. I started digging through Alice's purse, looking for her check book. When I found it, I wrote $100,000 dollars on the line, signing Alice's name with perfect forgery. When I was done filling out the check, I handed it to Caroline. "Here you go. This should get you more than a thousand dollars will."

She stared at me in awe, and I grinned slightly back. "A-are you sure?" she stuttered.

"Absolutely. I mean, it's not like my family needs it. It won't even make a dent."

"Rich, huh?"

"Just a little bit, yeah," I answered with a tiny bit of sarcasm.

She smiled, shaking her head. "Wow…thank you…" She stared at the check as if it held the answer to life. And maybe, for her, it did.

"It's not a problem," I assured.

She smiled at me, happier than she'd been before. "So, if you don't mind my asking, why are you going to Seattle?"

"Um, actually, I'm not going to Seattle, but to Forks. I wouldn't be surprised if you've never heard of it before. It's an incredibly small city, but it's where I was born, so…" I shrugged.

"Oh. So, are you visiting family or friends or someone?"

"Yeah, you could say that… I'm actually sort of hoping to find someone there…" I told her, my feeling growing a bit more somber, remembering that I was going back to Forks to try and find out _anything_ about Jacob.

"Who? A relative?" Caroline asked, truly interested.

"Um…well, I don't know how I would explain him… He's my best friend, but at the same time, he's more than that…" I trailed, pondering. "I'm not going to call him my boyfriend, because he's not just my boyfriend. I mean, I love him…" I was about ready to erupt into sobs at this point. So, I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I haven't seen him for over two years, though. I have no idea where he is right now, what happened to him…nothing. All I know for sure is that he's always loved me…" I was back in the past now, back to the day he left, when he promised that he'd be back to me. He didn't know when, maybe soon, maybe longer. But it's been over two years, and I couldn't take it anymore. I know that he's promised me that he'd love me forever and ever, and I knew he meant it, but after this long away from him, I was starting to have my doubts. My doubts were mostly about the promise he'd made to me that he'd be back. Honestly, I was plain afraid, frightened, scared that he would never come home. I'd never voiced this worry to anyone, but they all knew that I feared it, and they thankfully never said a word about it. The whole situation was unspoken in my family, except for a few occasions. They never said anything because they knew how I'd react. They didn't want to deal with my lashing out, my pain.

Caroline's voice was soft, heavy with sympathy and something like experience. "What happened? I mean, if you want to tell me…"

I swallowed and prepared to spill my soul. But I knew that I'd feel better if I actually expressed the hurt I felt, the hurt I feel still. So, I started to speak. "His name is Jacob. I've known him for literally all my life. And honestly, before our current situation, I don't ever remember him not being with me for more than a day at a time. He's been my best friend forever, honestly. But when I turned seven…teen… Well, I loved him. _Actually_ loved him. My father got angry about that; he's _really _protective… But then, my aunt took me and Jake to France for a vacation. It was the best time of my life, despite some of the bad things that happened there. But…when we got back home, everything was wrong, out of place. Something happened…something horrible. Jacob had to leave…he said it was all for my safety, and I said that I would be perfectly fine if he stayed here. I never wanted him to leave me. He said that he would be back soon, but it's been a lot longer than 'soon.' I miss him so much…and I'm afraid… I mean, he promised me that he would always love me, right? And I believe him, but… I don't know. I'm just paranoid, I suppose."

"Wow. That has to be…well, horrible… Personally, because of what happened to me, I don't trust anyone that easily, so I've got to give you credit. I mean, if I were you, I don't know what I'd believe. You said he knew you for all your life, so… Well, it doesn't matter what I would do. I just hope you find him… And I'm sorry… I mean, I know how it feels, honestly, I do. But… I hope you find him…" she repeated.

I smiled a little at her. "Thanks. So…I've told you my story…do you mind telling me yours?"

She chuckled once without humor. "Well, I suppose you deserve to hear it, don't you?" She exhaled, a wary smile on her face. "Where do I even start? God… Well I just turned eighteen in April, so I'm not very...experienced…in what I'm trying to face. I mean, Gabriella is four and Christina is almost a year old, so that should tell you how stupid of a fourteen year old I was. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret Gabbi, but…" She shrugged. "I don't like how I'm always treated because of it. I know I was stupid and I know it was a horrible choice, but I can't take it back now, so why try and fight it? But Christina is a totally different story. Her father is currently in jail for rape," she said, hostile, staring into the distance.

"Oh my God…" I breathed, horrified. I knew if that was even attempted on me, I would be able to escape without difficulty, and my father and Jacob would have murdered the person without a single thought. But Caroline was just human with no supernatural to protect her. I felt sorry for her, for all that she's been through in just eighteen years. It had to be horrible…

"Yup. I was stalked, then raped. It was one of the most terrifying experiences in my life, honestly. Which, I guess it isn't hard to believe. But when you've seen what I saw in my childhood, which includes my older brother and two birth parents being tortured and killed and seeing my best friend being shot and bleeding to death at a drive-by… Well, let's just say I've seen it all. The only reason I survived being held captive with my parents and brother is because the police got there just in time. But it's still haunted me for all my life…" There was a single tear that was trickling down her cheek, and I knew it had to be hard not to completely break down at that point. But she wiped the tear away and took a deep breath before speaking again. "So, after that, I was a foster child. I didn't really have any immediate family that was fit to take care of me, so…I went to a total of nine foster homes before finally being adopted when I was about thirteen. But my adoptive parents were always really strict, really bitter, unfeeling… They wanted to kick me out as soon as I could go on my own, especially after Gabbi was born. They…well, for lack of a better word, they hated me. Absolutely loathed me. I honestly don't know why they wanted to adopt in the first place if that's how they were going to act. They'd been that way from the first time I met them. But I suppose they did give me a home, and I should be grateful for that, and believe me, I am. If it weren't for them, I'd be a drug addict wandering the streets. Which, in all honesty, I probably would have been in the next few months for all I know. Or maybe I would have been a stripper, desperate for money…" She laughed without humor. "I could go on, you know, say some things that people have called me, but I don't think they'll be appropriate for Gabbi's ears." She sighed and looked at me. "I'm sorry if that sounded like a little pity party story or something…"

"No, no…of course not…" Did that really all happen to just one girl? Especially when she hadn't even been alive for two whole decades yet? "It's just… I'm sorry…" I sputtered, at a loss for words.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault."

We both stayed silent for a while after that. Gabriella was starting to go to sleep in her seat, her thumb in her mouth. Christina was still asleep, too, still clutching her stuffed animal. The plane had been in the air for about an hour now, and we had a couple more hours to go. I could tell that Caroline was tired, too, and that she hadn't gotten much sleep lately from the lines under her eyes.

Then, a fatigued looking flight attendant, about in her 50s or so, walked up the aisle, pushing a cart of snacks slowly. I recognized her from earlier, before most of the other passengers had gotten onto the plane. She seemed to recognize me, too. Most importantly, she seemed to remember where my original seat was.

"There is no changing seats on this plane, Miss," she droned.

Caroline looked up at her. "But she was just—"

"It doesn't matter, Miss. Please get back to your original seat," she added, looking directly at me. Then she walked away.

I sighed, slowly standing up. I looked down at Caroline. "I'm sorry. But thanks for talking with me," I said, smiling politely.

"No problem… But…um...you have a cell phone, right?" she asked, taking her phone from her small purse.

"Yeah, I do. You want the number?" I questioned, smiling more now. She nodded, looking back down at her phone. Then, I rattled off my number while she typed it in her phone.

"Thanks, Nessie. Do you want me to tell you my number? Or do you want me to text you, and you'll have it?" she asked.

"You can tell me. I'll remember."

She told me hers then. I remembered. "You're the first person I've trusted in a _very_ long time…so, thanks," she said, smiling genuinely.

I grinned back. "No problem. I'll talk to you later," I told her, turning to go back to my seat.

"Bye," I heard her voice call after me.

I sat back down next to Alice, handing her purse that I still had with me back to her. Then, I reached for mine, taking out my phone, then entering Caroline's number.

"So, what was all that about?" Alice questioned.

I shrugged. "I don't really know, but…I'm glad I went back there. Oh, and by the way, I borrowed one-hundred-thousand dollars, I hope that's alright."

Alice just smiled and shook her head, looking out the window.

We talked on and off over the next couple hours that we were on the plane, but then it was finally time to land. So, I buckled my seatbelt as we pulled onto the runway. I could hear that Christina was awake and putting up a little fuss, but I couldn't do anything about it right now. Or could I? I tried projecting things that Christina found comforting to her, and I heard her calm down then. I smiled a little.

Within the next several minutes, Alice and I were in a very busy lobby in Seattle's airport. I saw Caroline and turned to wave goodbye, and she waved as well. So did Gabriella.

I turned back around and smiled, following Alice to go get our luggage. She handed my suitcase to me, and I followed her speeding little figure to the car rental desk, where she asked for the fastest car there. The man behind the counter looked at her small form skeptically, but gave her the keys to a Mercedes anyway, after she filled out some papers. Then, she sped to the car lot, got in the Mercedes—barely waiting for me to get in the car, I might add—and drove at the top speed allowed out of the airport and onto the highway, heading to Forks.


	3. Back To Where I Started

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...**

**I think you know what I'm sorry for. Must I explain?**

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry...**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Back To Where I Started**_

**_Renesmee Cullen's POV  
_**

* * *

_Relax… Just relax…_

My mind chanted this to me over and over, but I never really did relax.

I had called my dad on the ride and made him believe that Alice and I were in California, like we had said, but I highly doubted that he believed me in the first place.

_Relax…_

I still hadn't calmed down at all. I was staring out the window, watching the foliage and the trees that Jacob and I used to race through rush past. That's when I felt the car slow down a little bit. That's when the trees started thinning a bit. That's when I saw the ocean.

That's when I fully realized where I was.

My breathing started to quicken, and tears starting to pool in my eyes, but I swallowed them back. I turned and looked out the front windshield and saw none other than Jacob's house.

Alice came to a complete stop and cut off the engine, not looking over at me.

My legs shook as I lifted myself out of the car. I held on to the door for support, until Alice came over and pulled me into a hug. I tried not to cry as she pulled me to the front door.

She knocked.

It was several seconds before there was a reply.

He opened the door. "Nessie? What are you—"

I practically launched myself at his form, hugging him and trying with all my might not to let the water escape from my eyes. Billy patted me on the back, not exactly expecting my reaction, but he wasn't necessarily surprised, either. When I finally pulled away, I saw that he looked fairly older than I knew he actually was.

"Nessie, what are you doing here? It's not that I'm not happy to see you, because I am, but I just thought—"

"I honestly don't know why I came here, either. I know it probably won't do me any good. But...I just had to be here," I explained in a rush.

"Do you know anything? Anything about..." he trailed solemnly but intently, not bothering to mess with pretense.

I swallowed. "No, I don't. Do you?"

He sighed. "Not really. Just the basics. But...Sue might know a little more. Leah comes around here occasionally, about once every few months. Now that I think about it, it _has_been a few months since she's been here...she should be here again, soon, if you two want to stay around and wait... But I can't promise you anything," he told us.

"We'll stay," I almost shouted, before Alice could stop me or say anything else.

"Ness, can I talk to you for a second?" Alice inquired quickly. She didn't even give me time to respond; she pulled me back out the front door and down the steps.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Have you forgotten that your father thinks we're in California? For just a _weekend_? We can't stay here for weeks waiting for Leah to show up, Ness. I know there may not be another choice, but... We just can't, Ness," she explained.

"Then do whatever you want, Alice. Go home. But I'm staying here." Then I turned and went back inside, leaving Alice outside.

A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door. I meandered towards it. It was Alice, of course.

She was holding my suit case. She nearly shoved it at me, something like sorrow in her eyes. Then she turned away and ducked into the car, driving away.

I stood there for a minute, dumbstruck, my mouth hanging wide open. I watched until the last of the dirt that had been kicked into the air by the tires was settled back to the ground, and then I slowly turned away, letting the door slam noisily.

Billy rolled into the front room from the kitchen at the noise. He looked around and noticed that there was no Alice. "She left, didn't she?"

I nodded. "I guess I'm staying here... I have no other way of getting home, although I'm sure my dad will come and drag me back when he finds out that I'm actually here..." I shuddered, thinking about the furious face that my father would wear when he came to get me. I was done for.

"Well..." Billy started, pulling me from my thoughts, "I guess I might as well call Charlie...you can stay with him until Leah comes... Or your dad. Whoever's first. I promise that I'll call your grandpa if I find out anything, alright?"

I nodded slowly. "Alright." I was almost hoping that I could stay here, just so I could be closer to Jacob, in a way. But I knew I had a slim chance of that.

Billy again wheeled himself back into the kitchen and dialed my grandpa Charlie's phone number. I could hear both sides of the conversation clearly from the couch in the front room, but I didn't pay much attention to it. Instead, I looked around the small room.

On one of the side tables stood a picture of Jacob smiling a fixed, but happy smile while lounging around on the beach. I knew he hadn't been to La Push for as long, or maybe longer than he had been away from me, but I could still sense him everywhere, smell his scent everywhere. That was another reason why I didn't want to go to Charlie's.

After about five more minutes, Billy came back into the room and announced to me, "Charlie'll be here in about fifteen minutes to pick you up, alright?"

I nodded, not looking into his crinkly, deep, brown eyes that had seemed to have lost so much life since his son left.

"But... Renesmee?"

I looked up at him through a wavy curtain of my hair.

"Feel free to come and visit while you're here, alright?" he offered, seeming completely sincere.

I nodded. "I will. Promise."

He smiled, and it was the first time since I had arrived that the smile actually reached his eyes.

After fifteen minutes, Charlie was there, happier than ever to see me. He kept going on about, "Oh my goodness, you look so much older than the last time I saw you!" and "I haven't seen you in forever, Ness!" And on and on it went.

It's not that I wasn't excited to see my grandpa, it's just that I would have been so much more excited if he was several inches taller, tan, muscular, and named Jacob. _My_Jacob.

Charlie and Billy talked for about twenty minutes before Charlie and I actually left.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then? To watch the game?" Billy called as my grandpa and I headed down the steps from the front door.

"Yeah. I'll be over around two. See you then," Charlie called as he turned to walk toward his police car. I was already there, standing outside the passenger door, waiting as patiently as I could.

"I'll talk to you later, Nessie, alright?" Billy called to me from behind the screen door.

"Okay. Thanks." I smiled at him and climbed into the car, buckling my seat belt and shutting the door.

There was barely any conversation on the way back to Charlie's house. He asked me some simple questions every once in a while, and I tried to answer as many of them as I could with only one or two words.

"So...how's Jake lately? Have you talked to him?" he asked.

I knew that Charlie was aware of Jacob's absence, but I wasn't prepared when he brought it up.

"Uh-um... No, I-I haven't talked to him lately..." Try as I might, I couldn't keep my breathing steady.

"I'm sorry, Ness... I didn't mean to bring up..." he started. I shook my head.

"No. It's alright. I'm...I'm fine...I guess..." I said somewhat incoherently.

We were both silent the rest of the way to the house.

When we arrived, Charlie went to the trunk and hoisted my couple bags onto his shoulders, and carried them inside.

"You don't need to carry those, I can—" I started.

"No, no, it's alright. I've got them," he said, panting slightly.

I took the keys and rushed to the door, opening it up quickly, and holding it open for Charlie. He quickly set my bags down on the couch, stretching and cracking his back.

"Thanks, Grandpa."

"No problem... I'm guessing you know which room is yours? Your mom's old—"

"Yeah, I know," I interrupted quietly. Then, I picked up my bags and started up the stairs. I stopped about halfway up. "Thanks, Grandpa. For letting me stay and everything..."

"No problem, Ness," he said, smiling, and I continued walking.

When I got to the narrow hallway at the top of the stairs, I knew exactly what room to go to. It was at the end of the hall, across from the bathroom. I opened the door and was almost blinded with purple. I forgot about the color scheme, I suppose.

I threw my bags onto the bed and started to unpack. I was pretty sure that someone emptied the drawers after my mom moved out, so I decided to put what little clothes I had with me in the dresser. I passed the desk on the way there. A seemingly ancient computer was atop it, but I doubted whether it worked or not. Almost everything was covered with a thin layer of dust, even though I was pretty sure that Charlie came up here to dust things off every once in a while.

There was a cork board on the wall next to the desk, and there were still several pictures on it, along with some notes. I set what clothes I was holding down at the foot of the bed and went to look at the board.

But as soon as I had, I wished that I hadn't. I saw a few pictures of my mom and my dad, but that's not what bothered me. What bothered me were the several pictures that included Jacob that seemed to jump out at me. One of them had Jacob and my mom in it, smiling. In my opinion, it was too posed. I knew them well enough to know that when they were together, they didn't act nearly that serious. Or, at least how I knew them to be together.

There was one particular picture that really got to me. It was Jacob as a wolf. He had a look in his eyes, one that I knew well. One that said he was about to be a smart-ass. I loved that look. I missed that look.

I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes as I continued to stare at the pictures, seeing him smile, a smile that reminded me of the past. But this time, I didn't even try to hold the tears back. I was too tired of holding them back.

I fell back onto the bed and cried.

* * *

**A/N: I know. This chapter is short. And it took me ages to post again. I'm sorry! But if you leave a signed review, I'll send you a preview of chapter 4... **

**I'll try to post way sooner next time. Sorry. **

**And... THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	4. The Deal

**A/N: REDEMPTION! (I hope). But hey, at least I posted this chapter less than 24 hours after the third one! I think that's a record for me. But then again, maybe not...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading! :)  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Deal**_

**_Renesmee Cullen's POV  
_**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Ness! Ness, time for dinner!"

Through my ragged intakes of breath, I heard my grandpa call up the stairs to me. Slowly, I sat up, wiping my eyes on my shirt sleeves.

"Hold on," I called, trying to make my voice as steady as possible.

"Alright."

I walked slowly out the door and across the hall to the bathroom. I took a small rag out of the towel closet and dampened it, wiping it on my face, trying to make it look as though I hadn't been crying nearly as much as I had. I didn't want to be even more of a burden to Charlie. I also knew that he wasn't crazy on discussing anyone's feelings, so I thought I would save him from having to ask if I was okay.

When I thought myself to look decent enough, I meandered down the steps and into the kitchen, where Charlie was standing by the stove, finishing off what look to be macaroni and cheese. But when Charlie tried to stir it, I noticed that the pasta wasn't moving all that easily, and there was a slight burning smell in the air. I walked over to him.

"Need a little help, there?"

He sighed. "Maybe we should just go somewhere for dinner..." he trailed as he tossed the spoon that he was using into the sink, pieces of macaroni still clinging to it.

"Whatever you want to do..." I said.

"We're going somewhere."

He set the pan in the sink with the spoon and I went over and filled it with water in an effort to un-stick the pasta. Charlie walked into the living room and I turned the stove off, because he forgot to. Perhaps it was lucky for him that I was here.

We both walked outside, where it had begun to rain. I walked quickly to the car, trying to get out of the wetness as soon as I could. Charlie got into the car shortly after me, and started the engine.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, turning up the heater dial.

"You pick."

With that, he backed out of the driveway and drove into the little town. I hardly thought that it should count as a town at all; it was so miniscule compared to basically all of the others that I've been to. Even in Alaska, the cities were a bit bigger than Forks'.

After about a five minute drive, we were at a small diner. I knew this place to be one of my grandpa's favorites to go to.

When we were inside and sitting at one of the tables, almost everybody in the restaurant came up and said hello to Charlie. Hardly any of them recognized me, for which I was grateful.

I ordered a cheeseburger and ate rather quickly; I wanted to get back home. But I was completely finished when Charlie was only half-way done. So, I waited patiently.

"Ready to go?" I asked my grandpa after he was finished eating.

He took one last drink and stood up. "Yes."

The ride home seemed to be shorter than the ride out. I was happy about that. When I got home, however, I wasn't very happy.

I went back up to my room and saw my cell phone that I had laid on the side table, so I picked it up. I saw that there was a message from my dad, and immediately thought, _I'm dead._

I read it and, sure enough, it read, _Where are you? I know you're not in California. _

_how do u know that? _I replied, trying to buy myself as much time as possible.

I got a response within a minute, which was pretty fast, seeming as he was in Alaska while I was in Washington, and also considering the length of the message…

His response read: _Don't try to stall, Renesmee. You're in Forks, aren't you? Trying to find Jacob, I presume? If that's the case, then I don't see the point of you being there. If he was that close this whole time, then he would have come to visit a few times, I'm sure of it. You need to come home. Right now. _

I sighed. I saw this coming. _there is a point to me being here, actually._

He answered: _Really? And would you like to elaborate on what that would be?_

_nvm._

_Renesmee, tell me. Now. _I could almost feel the anger emitting from his words. I knew he wasn't happy with me.

_no. _It took half of the courage I had to text that back to him. And at that point, I knew things were only going to get worse.

_I'm coming to get you tomorrow. You better be ready to go when I get there, Renesmee. End of discussion. _

I groaned and set my phone unnecessarily hard onto the side table, then threw myself onto the bed.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I went to bed early that night, only about eight thirty. But even if I got into bed earlier, it didn't mean that I fell asleep any earlier.

My eyes kept wandering to the pictures of Jacob beside the desk. I kept wishing that those pictures would come to life and bring me the real Jacob, but I knew they never would.

After I'd been awake for about an hour and a half, I heard the phone ring and a loud, shocked snore emitted from Charlie as he was shocked awake by the shrill sound of the ringtone.

"Hello?" I heard him mutter groggily. I didn't pay attention to the rest of the call. That is, until Charlie yelled, "Nessie, phone!" at the top of his lungs.

I groaned and got to my feet, heading into the hallway and down the stairs. I went into the living room and took the phone from Charlie. "Hello?" I asked.

"Ness, it's Billy. I just wanted to let you know that Leah is here—"

"I'll be over as fast as I can. Bye."

If he had any objections, I didn't give him any time to voice them as I hung up the phone and ran upstairs to throw a jacket on over my camisole.

"Hey, where are you going?" Charlie droned tiredly.

"To Billy's. I'll be back later. You don't have to wait up until I get back." Then I charged out the front door, pulling on my pair of black Converse as I went.

I ran into the dark, wet cover of the trees so I could run as fast as my feet allowed me to.

"Renesmee!" I heard Charlie call, but the echo was soon lost with the sound of wind running through my ears. I tried not to let myself worry about any consequences that I might receive.

After about five minutes of running as fast and as hard as I could, I was knocking on Billy's front door. A few seconds later, he answered.

"Leah's here," Billy said.

I couldn't believe my luck. The first day that I was in Forks and Leah shows up. And, on top of all that, before my dad could even come to get me. Leah had wonderful timing.

"Thanks," I answered Billy.

I stepped into the house and saw Leah and Sue sitting on the living room couch, talking softly. I was aware that I was soaking wet, so I didn't sit down anywhere. When Sue saw me, she smiled widely.

"Nice to see you again, Nessie."

"You too." I smiled genuinely back at her.

Leah didn't say anything at first. She and I weren't exactly enemies, we just weren't friends. At all. In fact, every time I used to come to La Push with Jacob, he made Leah promise to be nice to me. But now, since Jake wasn't here, she would most likely do whatever she wanted.

I spoke first. "Hi, Leah," I greeted politely, forcing a smile.

She took a deep, calming breath and let it out, smiling a little too sweetly as she did so. "Hi, Renesmee. I know that Jacob would want me to be as polite as I possibly could to you, so that's what I'm going to try to do, or else I'm sure that he'll chew me out."

"Leah," Sue drawled disapprovingly.

I shook my head. "It's alright. Act however you want to, Leah."

Leah sighed. "Jacob's still alive, in case you were wondering," she informed, jumping straight to the point. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she looked simply tired, completely exhausted. There seemed to be an endless column of lines under her eyes, and there were scars all over her arms and legs, and even some on her face. She looked thinner, more gaunt, and her chin-length black hair looked as though it hadn't been combed for some time. Her clothes were also pretty shocking. Her usually white tank top was covered almost entirely with smudges of dirt and mud, and there were tears in her grass-stained denim Capri's. Even though she was faking sweetness with every word she uttered to me, I couldn't help but feel sympathetic. But I wasn't going to tell her that.

"That's good," I said quietly. All of the sudden, it was easier for me to breathe.

"And he misses you. God, you're in basically every thought he thinks. It's sickening," she told me, rolling her eyes at the floor.

I could tell that Sue didn't approve of what her daughter was saying, but she didn't interfere again. I heard Billy tell her to head into the kitchen, and she did. He followed her. It was just me and Leah now, but I was pretty sure, even with mere human hearing, that Billy and Sue could still hear us.

"Okay, Renesmee, why did you come back here?" Leah asked, dropping the sweet act and standing up, perching her hands on her hips.

"I-I…I honestly have no idea," I murmured. "But…why have you all been gone so long?"

"It's not easy, you know," she said suddenly. She started pacing back and forth across the small space. "Fighting bloodsuckers day and night. You're afraid to sleep because you're sure that they'll come back and try to finish you off. And even when you do sleep, you're still somewhat conscience, since half of us are still awake, and their thoughts give you nightmares…" She tried to hold back a shudder, but failed. "Jacob is trying to take them all just because he wants to get back to you as soon as he can. I keep telling him it's stupid to put himself in mortal peril just so he could get back quicker. I actually had to resort to telling him that you would rather wait longer for him to get back than everyone else come back and he's dead. I'm assuming that's true?" She stopped pacing and turned to look at me.

I nodded. I didn't know what else to say at all.

She proceeded in her pacing. "I'm thinking that we should be almost done with the leeches. There haven't been nearly as many as there were in the beginning. You'll be able to see Jacob soon… That is, if he doesn't decide to do anything drastic and stupid that he thinks is noble."

I wasn't sure whether to be happy or worried about this information. When Jacob did come back, would he be the same as before, as I remember him? Or would he have a newly inherited seriousness? Either way, I'd still love him, but I would miss the old Jacob, the one who was always joking around and whatnot. But I decided I shouldn't worry about anything like that yet, not until he gets back. _If he gets back, _a voice in my head that sounded a whole lot like Leah's reminded me.

"He'll go berserk if he knows that I saw you. He'll want to come up here next time. But they won't let anyone but me go, just because I'm a girl, and I can't do as much. Please." She rolled her eyes. She turned to me. "I know Jacob would be happy if he saw you, and Lord knows it might get him out of my head for more than a few minutes at a time. So…I'll make you a deal." I raised my eyebrows. If she could make Jacob come back, then what could I possibly do for her? "I'll try to persuade everyone to let Jacob come back. But I'm not promising anything. They've been really stubborn and uptight lately. So the chances are slim. So, be prepared to wait another several months or so before you see him if it doesn't work out."

"And what do I have to do?" I asked, almost dreading the answer. But for Jacob, I would do basically anything.

She was trying to hide a slight smile. It looked to me like she was almost embarrassed. "Try to get my hair untangled."

I was shocked, but smiled anyway. It was a very sudden change in topic, but I went along with it. "You have a comb?"

Leah smiled wider and left the room. She came back in about half a minute carrying a brush that she got from what I expected to be Rachel or Rebecca's old room.

"Do what you can," she said, handing me the brush. I continued to smile as Leah sat down in one of the wooden chairs that she brought in from the kitchen, and then I began to brush.

I know it's odd—brushing hair, of all things—but as Leah and I talked about random things that we would never have usually talked about with each other, I felt closer to her than I ever had before in my life.

* * *

**A/N: If you leave a signed review, I'll send you a preview of chapter 5... You know you want to review... :D Lol. **

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. Evaporation

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry... *Keeps apologizing***

**I know, it's been like 3 and a half months. But I'm still writing it... Just not quickly. Lol. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it. :) And sorry, it's short. Chapter 6 will be up either tomorrow or later today.  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Evaporation**_

**_Renesmee Cullen's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

I woke up on both mornings that I was at my grandpa's house happier than I had been in quite a while. I had left Billy's house on Saturday around one thirty in the morning, and went back to Charlie's, where I found him waiting for me in the living room. He was upset, but he wasn't exactly mad.

And there was also the possibility of Jacob coming back, even if it was only for a little while at a time. But Leah had made sure that I knew that there wasn't that good of a chance for that happening, so I didn't rely too much on that.

But I knew that my dad was coming to pick me up today. I was sure about one thing. I knew Edward would make up for the anger that Charlie had lacked last night.

I sighed at the thought of my dad being disappointed with me, but rolled out of bed happily anyway. I changed into my clothes quickly, repacking everything, and took my bags downstairs.

"Morning, Grandp—" I started. But I cut myself off quickly, swallowing instead.

My dad was already sitting on the couch next to Charlie.

His hands were folded in his lap, and he was staring down at them, as though they were the most interesting things in the universe. He looked up at me without moving his head, and it looked as though he were smirking. He looked back down again, seeming to have to try to put on a straight face. I also couldn't help but notice that Charlie was keeping his distance from my dad, and not slyly.

I walked slowly and cautiously up to my dad, already ready to resort to a puppy dog face if I had to, even though there was a slim chance of that happening anymore.

"Da—" I started.

"Sit down, Renesmee," he interrupted gently, gesturing to an armchair opposite of him.

I set my bags on the floor and slowly sat down, not looking in his eyes, or even near his face, for that matter.

"Relax, Ness, you're not in trouble, I promise. Just—calmly, if you will—explain to me why you lied to me about coming here," he said.

I still wouldn't meet his eyes. "You know why," I answered quietly.

He sighed, though not completely exasperatedly. He nodded. "Yeah, I know," he said almost to himself. Then he said out loud, "We should probably be heading home now, you have to go to school tomorrow." He stood up and grabbed my bag, heading toward the door. "Goodbye, Charlie. Thank you for watching Renesmee." Then he walked out the door.

I trudged over to my grandpa and gave him a hug, and told him thank you. Then I followed my dad.

He had opened the passenger door for me, standing aside to let me in. He shut the door when I was inside, then got in himself.

As he backed out of the driveway, he shot a skeptical look at me. I didn't look back.

When we were a good half an hour from Grandpa's house, he finally spoke.

"Look, Ness, I'm sorry about Jacob, but going here to try and find him isn't the best idea. I mean, if he's been here the whole time, don't you think he would have come to see us? To see you?"

I sighed, but I couldn't admit to myself that he was right. I couldn't give up hope on the subject. I just couldn't.

My dad had obviously read my mind. "Don't worry, Nessie. He'll be back," he reassured.

"Promise?" I whispered.

He didn't answer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, we were back home by plane. My mom attacked me with hugs as soon as we were in the door, but Alice shot outside when I came in. Great. She was still mad at me.

I tried to act cheerful, I really, really did, but it just wasn't working. And this time, Jasper wasn't the only one able to see through my façade.

Esme offered me a late lunch, and I accepted, though I only ate a few bites. Then, despite how high the sun was still in the sky, I decided to go to bed.

When I woke up in the morning, it was to find darkness outside my window. I looked at the neon colors of my alarm clock and saw that it was still only four in the morning. But I couldn't go back to sleep. So, I decided to get ready for school.

I went to my dresser and pulled out a low neck red sweater. Then I took out a pair of jeans with Uggs.

I showered and dressed, then I went downstairs. Esme was already fixing me breakfast.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked.

"Couldn't go back to sleep. Plus, I went to bed early last night, so..." I trailed, sitting down at the table.

"Makes sense. And by the way... What happened with you and Alice?"

"What, my dad doesn't know?"

"No, Bella won't let him find out," she told me.

I sighed. "And I'm guessing she ran out of the house as soon as she heard I was awake?"

Esme didn't say anything.

I sighed again.

"It's a long story, one I don't really feel all too keen on explaining. I'll ask my mom to stop shielding her, then my dad can tell you all," I said as Esme set a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of me.

The truth is, it wasn't a long story, I just didn't want to play back what a jerk I was to the one person who wasn't completely annoyed with me. Well, who didn't used to be, anyway.

I moved the eggs on my plate around with my fork for a little bit, and I even took a few bites, but all the energy, all the hope that had filled me yesterday seemed to evaporate with coming home.

Maybe it _was _time to move on.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour later, my parents walked into the house. They still had a little cottage of their own, a few miles out into the woods. I didn't stay there with them, even though they tried to convince me that I should. The reason I stayed away was because I didn't want to stay there during late hours, especially when they had all the energy in the world and were capable of staying up all night.

"Hi, Ness," my mom greeted me, wrapping me in her cold arms. I longed for warm.

"Hi," I said, embracing her back.

"Well, are you ready to go?" my father asked.

"I guess so," I answered, walking over to one of the kitchen chairs that I had last set my book bag on, and picked it up, slinging it over my shoulder.

"Alright. Emmett, Rose, we're leaving," he said, all in a normal volume. Emmett and Rose came from nowhere, seeming to appear next to me from thin air.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" Emmett asked, looking over my dad's shoulder and into the other room, even though he could previously tell that they weren't in there.

"They left. I heard them passing our house this morning. They'll be back, though," my dad answered.

_Or at least we hope so, _I thought. My dad shot me a look.

"Your 'house'? Don't you mean the love shack? I mean, after nine years, I would've thought you two would've slowed down a bit." Emmett joked.

"Oh, like you and Rosalie didn't?" my father backfired. I sighed and headed toward the garage door. _Here we go again._

I could hear my mom following me, and we both climbed into Edward's car and waited silently. After a few slightly awkward moments, and a few more disturbingly "funny" jokes from Emmett, we were all on our way to school.

Without Alice and Jasper.

The drive to school was the same as every other day. Emmett was trying to tick my dad off by going twice the speed limit, Rosalie was checking her hair in the car mirrors, and my mom kept trying to get me to talk.

I didn't.

It was as if my meeting with Leah never happened. I still went back to the half-way comatose state as before, believing Jacob would never come back to me. And I couldn't live, being unhappy everyday for the rest of eternity.

So today, the first guy I was asked out by, I was going to say yes.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :) **


	6. Moving On

**A/N:  
****WARNING:  
WARNING:  
WARNING:  
****If you haven't seen and/or read "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Part 2)", then DO NOT READ THIS. (Unless you don't mind knowing something kind of important about it.)**

**And a few parts of this chapter are a little awkward. Sorry if that bothers you...**

**Okay. I've said what I needed to. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Moving On**_

**_Renesmee Cullen's POV_**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't tell anyone about my plan, but I was pretty sure my dad knew. Of course, everyone would know eventually.

We walked up the sidewalk to the main doors, and I hurried away from them to get to my locker. I took out the books and notebooks and folders that I needed, and went to first period.

Like usual, I was the first person in Mr. Simmons' class, and I was perfectly fine with that.

A few minutes later, my father joined me.

"You were happier yesterday," my father muttered.

I sighed. _Things change._

"What happened?" he whispered.

"Nothing. I accepted the reality of my situation, that's all," I explained, keeping my eyes faced forward. I knew he would be disappointed with me in a few minutes' time, but oh well.

A little bit later, everyone was in the classroom and Mr. Simmons was sitting at his desk reading while a movie about the Korean War was playing. Naturally, nobody was paying attention.

Then there was a voice right by my ear.

"Hey, Renesmee, I hear they call you Nessie now. Can I?"

Alex.

"Oh, sure," I answered, rolling my eyes, but he couldn't see.

"Cool... Can I call you my date for Saturday night?"

Typical. I knew this was coming. I knew he would be the first guy to ask me out, but I guess I didn't care.

I risked a sideways glance at my father. He looked almost smug, probably thinking of Alex as a relentless fool, keeping up his persistence for nothing. He thought my answer was going to be no again.

Edward knew my answer a split second before I said, "Yes."

Alex smiled. "Cool. Saturday. I'll pick you up at seven, okay?"

"Sure. I'll see you on Saturday..." I said, trying to put as much anticipation into my voice as possible.

He looked me over once, smiled again, then walked back to his seat, looking proud of himself. Of course, maybe he had a reason to. Half the guys in the school have been asking me out for the last two years I've gone here, and I'd always said no.

Until now.

My father looked at me incredulously, almost pained. I knew he could read Alex's mind, and could hear what he was telling his friends from across the room. Of course, I could too, and I didn't like what he was saying much more than my father did. In fact, I probably hated it worse.

But I ignored Edward, and instead I took notes on the video, probably being the only one in the class who was doing so.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From the disapproving looks on everyone's faces at lunch, I could tell they all knew about Alex. I still didn't care.

I still carried on like nothing had changed, like I was still stuck in the past, pretending that Jacob was here with me, that we were back in France under the Eiffel Tower...

Yes, I thought about it. No, I didn't care that my father now knew, and that he was more disappointed in me than he was this morning. I just kept picking at the food on my lunch tray.

Edward knew better than to be openly angry in the middle of a cafeteria full of humans, but I knew I was going to be talked to when I got home.

I decided I didn't want to be talked to.

_Look, Dad, I know you're mad, okay? But I'm not sorry, _I forced into his head, hoping we could get this talk done now instead of later when there would probably be no witnesses.

_I'm madder about you not telling me sooner than I am about what you did. Why were you hiding it from me?_

_Well, gee, Dad, I don't know! You threatened Jacob every time he looked at me! Could you guess why I wasn't too eager to tell you? _I shot back at him.

He sighed. _But after he was gone... You could've told me then. I wouldn't have been nearly as upset._

Now I sighed. _I know ...I'm sorry I didn't tell you._

There was silence for a minute. _You know you can trust me, don't you?_

I looked at him from across the table without moving my head. "Yes," I spoke aloud, but still quietly.

My family all looked at me, confused except for my father. He gave me a barely noticeable smile, but it was still there.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we got home from school that day, Alice was waiting by the door, Jasper by her side. When I got out of the car, she ran up to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Ness. I overreacted..." she said.

"Are you kidding? It was my fault. I was a jerk, Alice. I'm sorry," I apologized, hugging her back.

She let go, looking me in the eyes. "I saw that you told him. About France."

"Yeah," I said quietly, looking past her, into the trees.

"And he didn't explode?" she inquired, eyebrows raised.

"No, Alice, I didn't explode, thanks. I was actually quite calm, wouldn't you say, Ness?" Edward appeared from behind the car.

"Yeah, he was. Of course, I didn't really give him the chance to yell at me, so..." I said this rather hushed.

Alice smiled. "Come on, Ness, let's go inside." She put an arm around my waist and we walked up to the front door and into the house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The week seemed to jump from Monday to Saturday more quickly than usual, for which I was half grateful. I wanted to get my date with Alex over with.

I sat around in my pajamas until 4:00 then I decided I'd better do something productive.

"Dad?" I asked. He was sitting in the armchair right next to the couch I was on.

"Yeah, Ness?"

"Want to go hunting?"

He grinned. "Sure. Let's go."

We both stood up and ran out the back door and into the surrounding trees. I ran as fast as I could, but my dad still had to slow down.

Soon we heard several deer prancing around. We slowed, careful to be silent. I spotted the weakest one and pounced at it, snapping it's neck to make it's suffering end as soon as possible. Then I bit into it's neck, tasting the sweet blood. I could never drink it all though.

I released the now dead deer and looked around for my father. He had a deer of his own. The other lucky ones had run off.

"I wish they hadn't. I'm still hungry," said my dad, dropping the drained animal gently to the forest floor and walking over to me.

I gestured to my deer. "It's all yours." He finished it.

I started meandering back towards to house, knowing my dad would catch up in a second, and then we would run. But instead, he called me back.

"Ness, can you come back here for a minute? I need to talk to you..."

I took a deep breath, having a slight idea on where this conversation was headed, and walked slowly back to where he was standing.

"Well... About your...your date tonight with Alex," he almost growled his name.

"What about it?" Suspicion confirmed.

We started walking. "Well... I'm sure you know that... Well, he isn't the most innocent boy..."

"I know where you're going with this, Dad," I said, dreading what was coming.

"Look, I know, but... Just be careful with him, alright? I don't trust him at all. He's going to try to take advantage of you, alright? Don't let him. Just...be careful and don't do something you'll regret," he warned.

"I know, Dad."

We walked back home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 7:00, I was sitting in the front room, waiting for Alex to come. I was dressed in somewhat casual clothes, since I didn't know where we were going. I'd even put on a little bit of make-up, to make some sort of an effort. I was dressed in skinny jeans and a light blue, quarter-sleeve shirt. Alice tried to tell me what to wear, but I wouldn't let her. I didn't feel like being a doll today.

My dad gave me fifty dollars to keep in one pocket, and my cell phone was in another pocket.

After a couple minutes, a shiny black car pulled up the driveway. I stood up.

"Have fun, Sweetie," Esme said, smiling.

"But not too much fun..." my father said, his eyes glaring at Alex's car.

"Right... Well, I'll be back later. Bye." And I headed to the door.

"Your curfew is nine!" Edward called.

"Two hours?" Emmett argued. "Make it two A.M."

"Emmett! She's my daughter, not yours!" my father growled.

"Edward, Honey, be reasonable," my mother intervened. She looked at me. "Midnight."

I nodded.

"Bella, do you have any idea what that boy could do in five hours?" my father complained.

"Oh, I know. They might even be done in three," Emmett joked, making my dad even more worked up.

"Emmett!" cried Alice.

By this point, I was halfway to the car, having accepted my midnight curfew, but I could still hear them all bickering.

I opened the passenger door and got in.

Alex looked me up and down. "Hey, Renesmee. You look hot..."

I heard my dad growl.

"Thanks. So where are we going...?"

"I don't know. Maybe a movie, then back to my house..." he suggested.

Edward growled again.

"Um...yeah, sure," I agreed reluctantly.

I heard my father's voice being pushed into my head. _You two _better_ not—_

_Dad, I know. Don't worry, all my clothes will stay on, _I forced back.

_But he could make you—_

_If you're afraid he could force me, then what the hell are you warning _me _for? Plus, I'm stronger than him, remember?_

I heard him sigh as the car moved back down the street, and I took it as the end of the conversation.

Then my phone vibrated in my pocket.

It was my dad.

_Twelve o'clock._

I didn't reply.

For the first few minutes, the drive was awkwardly quiet. Then, he spoke. After he said it, I wished he hadn't.

"So, I told everyone at school we'd get to second base tonight, at least. Maybe we could go for all four...?" he said huskily.

I held back the urge to slap him. "You'll be lucky if you're even in the line-up."

He stopped trying to talk then.

Soon we got to the movie theater, one of the two this town had. It only showed two films at once, and the "premiers" were always delayed by at least a few months. Sometimes they showed movies that weren't current at all. Tonight, the movies were "Just Go With It" and "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows-Part 2". I wondered which one we were going to see, but since it was Alex, I probably wouldn't put my money on the latter.

"So... Which movie do you want to see?" he asked.

Whichever one I picked, I knew he wasn't planning on actually watching it.

"I've seen them both, you pick," I answered.

"Alright. Come on," he said, opening his door and walking toward the entrance. I followed.

We went to the small front desk, where a bored looking middle-aged man stood, his elbow resting on the counter, his hand supporting his head. He looked up at our approach.

"Two tickets to 'Just Go With It'," Alex told the guy, rather disrespectfully.

"That theater's projector is broken," the guy answered in a monotone voice.

"Fine. Then Harry Potter," Alex snapped.

"Quit being rude," I shot at Alex.

He locked his jaw.

The guy at the counter handed me the two tickets, and Alex paid.

"Thanks," I said to the guy at the counter as we walked away.

We went to concessions next and got a small popcorn. I got a water, and Alex got a Coke. Then, we went into the theater on the left.

Alex walked us up to the top row. We were the only ones in the theater, apart from two other teenagers a few rows in front of us who were making out.

We sat through the minimal amount of previews, then the movie started.

Before Harry, Ron, and Hermione had even started talking to the goblin, Alex was trying to put his arm around me. _Very_reluctantly, I let him. And by the time Hermione turned into Bellatrix, he was leaning against me, his lips inching toward my neck, trying to kiss me. I tried to inch away, but he kept coming closer. Finally, I turned and pushed against his chest softly.

"Stop, Alex," I whispered, turning back to the front.

He sighed and turned to face the front, too.

After a little less than an hour, he had his arm wound around my waist. He worked his hand up the edge of my shirt, his hand moving up my stomach. I turned to him, pushing his arm away.

"Stop," I ordered forcefully.

"God, are we going to do anything tonight?" he snapped, snaking his arm from around me and crossing them.

"I hope not," I muttered under my breath, knowing he couldn't hear me.

From then on, we watched the movie in an uncomfortable silence. Of course, I had to hold back every tear and sob I was capable of when Lupin, the werewolf, was shown dead. I couldn't help but think of my Jacob, and if he was still fighting or not.

He had to still be fighting.

_Had to._

Because I couldn't live with the alternative.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! :) If you leave a signed review of this chapter, I'll send you a preview of Chapter 7, which I am finished writing, so I'll probably post tomorrow, but it'll be late. So...yeah. I hope you liked this chapter. And sorry if it's a little awkward. The next one might be too. Lol. **

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Limits

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I didn't post on Saturday, like I said I'd try to do... But hey, two days after isn't bad... Right? :]**

**Anyway, here's chapter 7. I didn't post it on Saturday because I had to rewrite it, with an entirely different plot. I liked the original version better, but... It just wouldnt work. :P **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. :)  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Limits**_

_**Renesmee Cullen's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

__When the movie was over, we both stood up and walked out of the theater, and I was walking faster than Alex, trying to erase evidence of any tears that might've escaped. Of course, my make-up was probably ruined, so that wouldn't help to hide things. When we were in the main venue, I walked over to the bathroom.

Sure enough, there were a few small lines of black from my eyeliner and mascara, so I wet a paper towel and tried to get it off. In the end, you couldn't see _as_ much of it, but if you looked close, you could tell that I had been crying. Plus, my eyes were still slightly misted over.

I left the bathroom after that, giving up hope on trying to hide my tears. Alex was waiting, leaning up against the wall, checking out another girl in a mini skirt who was walking by. I rolled my eyes. The pig.

"Ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure…" he droned, still watching the girl.

I sighed and headed toward the door of the theater, out into the cold Alaskan air. Of course, it didn't bother me as much as it would a normal human, considering my body temperature. But I still wondered how that girl could wear a mini skirt in nearly below freezing weather.

Alex came up behind me and unlocked the car. I opened the door and got in, relieved that the date was halfway over already.

When Alex got in the car, he didn't even bother starting the engine before he leaned over his seat and started kissing me. For as many girlfriends as he'd had, you'd have thought he was a better kisser. But after a few more seconds, I wanted to be done.

"Okay, that's enough," I said, pulling away.

He entwined his fingers in my hair and pulled me to him. "No it's not. Kiss me," he demanded.

He pulled me against him, then pushed me up against the car door, kissing me sloppily. His lips were cold and chapped. I wanted warm and smooth. And his eyes were all wrong… I need smoldering mahogany, not dull gray. I needed Jacob. _My Jacob._

Suddenly, Alex pulled away. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" I said, wiping off my mouth gratefully.

"I just… I just saw a…a wolf… You know, in my mind…"

I stiffened. "So? You thought of a wolf. What's the big deal?"

"I wasn't even thinking about wolves! I was thinking about—"

"I think I know what you were thinking about, thanks," I interrupted, pulling as far away from him as I could manage in his small car.

So, what I was thinking about transferred to him without me wanting it to. Great.

"It was bizarre, Renesmee. I mean, I heard this name, too… Jacob or something?"

My heart seemed to stop. "Random name. Never heard of a wolf named Jacob in my life," I lied.

This was awful. What if Jacob _did_ come back, and Alex somehow recognized him? Of course, maybe I was overestimating Alex. He wasn't that bright.

"Just forget about it," I urged.

"Yeah… Whatever…" He moved towards me again and kissed me. I was getting tired of this.

I kissed back though, trying to feel anything, _anything_ at all, but I couldn't feel anything for Alex but pure annoyance, just as he probably didn't feel anything for me but lust.

I needed _love_.

I wanted Jacob back, needed Jacob back. He was the only one who understood me, ever. I _loved_ him, and I still do, and I know he loves me too.

This time, I was careful not to project my thoughts to Alex. It must've worked, because he didn't say anything, and all he did was slide his hands up my shirt, pulling it up to where I'm sure even Emmett wouldn't approve of, not for me.

I stopped kissing him and pulled away, putting my shirt back down to where it should have been.

"What?" Alex complained.

"I told you, no. I'm not you're sex toy, Alex," I snapped.

"Not yet," he said at a volume I'm sure he thought I wouldn't be able to hear.

Since I wasn't supposed to hear it, I just locked my jaw and took a deep breath. I knew I was probably stupid to give him another chance when I now knew that he was purely taking advantage of me, but in the end, it wouldn't matter.

So, instead, I just put on a happy—though somewhat faking-ly lustful—face and started kissing him again. To keep myself from vomiting, I tried to imagine that I was kissing Jacob.

It didn't work.

After a few minutes, he pulled away and put the car in reverse, backing out of his parking spot.

"Where are we going?" I asked, concerned, though I tried not to show it.

"To my house. My mom and dad are gone for the weekend. We can do whatever we want, and they won't ever know…" He focused his eyes on me, particularly on my chest, and I held back a sigh and looked out the window.

I didn't want this. I should never have said yes to him.

But it was too late now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About ten minutes later, we were pulling up in front of his house which was, sure enough, dark, proving that no one was there, just like he'd promised. I sighed, and took my time getting out of the car.

He was already unlocking the front door by the time I was putting one foot outside the car.

"Hurry up, Babe," he called, impatient.

I held back a hiss.

I stepped inside the house after him. The inside was pretty, but nothing like the houses that I've lived in. But Alex didn't give me time to get a good look before he was pulling me by the wrist up the stairs to what I could only assume was his bedroom.

_I don't want this I don't want this I don't want this…_ I chanted in my mind. But there was nothing I could do now to take any part of tonight back.

He pulled me to the left, and there were two doors on either side of the hall. He turned into the one on the right.

He turned on the light, and I saw tons of posters of athletes and models and movies. It was almost overwhelming.

Before I knew it, he was kissing me, his hands on my hips, playing with the hem of my shirt. He pushed me back onto his bed. This wouldn't end well. It wasn't long before his hands were sliding along my bare back, still creeping up and up. I squirmed. He kept going up, until he was fiddling with the hooks on the back of my bra.

"Alex, stop."

"Why?"

"I don't want to," I said simply.

"Well, I do," he said a little forcefully.

I pulled away. "Fine. Then I want to go. Take me home."

"I'm not taking you home until we actually do something!" he yelled.

"Fine. Then I'll call Rosalie and she can take me home." I stood up and stormed from the room.

"That's fine with me, I can get both of you, then. We'll have tons of fun, won't we?" he called, following me back down the stairs.

I let a disbelieving laugh escape my lips. "Please. Rosalie wouldn't even look at you, let alone do _that_ with you." I unlocked the front door, stepping out into the cold night. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket, dialing Rosalie's number. I knew she would be the only one who wouldn't be that mad at me, who wouldn't really make me talk about it, next to Jasper.

She answered in the middle of the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, Rose. Is Edward anywhere in earshot?" I had to know before I told her.

"No, he went…out…with Bella. He was still pretty worked up after you left," she told me.

"Okay, well… Can you come and pick me up at Alex's house, please?" I asked, my tone almost pleading.

"Oh… Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a few minutes, alright?"

"Thanks, Rose."

"No problem. Bye, Ness."

"Bye."

I pushed the end button and tried to avoid talking to Alex. He was still grumbling about our "lack of action," and I didn't want to hear any more of it.

I thought, and texted my mom.

_Hey…don't show this text to Edward, please. Rose is bringing me home. I need you to block my mind. Please._

I got a response almost as soon as I sent it.

_Don't worry, Ness… I will. Care to tell me what happened, why Rose is picking you up and Alex isn't taking you home?_

I typed back, _Maybe later._

She didn't respond, and I was grateful.

I was glad that Rose took after Emmett when it came to driving, because she was there in about ten minutes.

Alex was still rambling. "Oh, come on, Renesmee. At least second…"

I rolled my eyes and climbed into Rose's car as fast as I could without looking unnatural.

Rosalie shot a sideways glance at me, but didn't say a word. She just drove away, and our ride was silent.

I stared out the window, watching the trees and foliage rush past while, for once in her life, Rose went the speed limit. I silently thanked her for it. I didn't want to go home and face my parents yet. I just wanted to drive.

Without turning to look at the car's clock, I saw the glowing green numbers in the window's reflection. They read 11:09. I sighed.

About thirty minutes later, Rosalie put the car in park in the garage, and climbed out of the car. She walked over to my side, where I was just unbuckling the seat belt that I didn't need to wear, and opened my door. When I was out, she closed it and gave me a hug. Rosalie wasn't usually one to be sympathetic about things like this, especially when, in some way, shape, or form, it involved Jacob. But I was grateful for her hug just then. I needed one.

We slowly walked to the door and entered the house. We went into the living room, where I found everyone staring at my wrinkled shirt, knotted up hair, and most likely messed up make-up, and I knew what they all thought I did.

"Ren—" my father started, a little sternly, but I didn't give him a chance to finish.

I turned toward the stairs and stumbled up them, trying to keep the tears locked in my eyes for just a few seconds longer.

I opened my bedroom door, entered, then shut it, pushing in the lock. I didn't even bother changing my clothes or washing off the rest of my make-up before I collapsed onto my bed and started sobbing myself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Like always, if you leave a signed review, I'll send you a preview of Chapter 8. :) I hope you liked it, and sorry it was so short. :/**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**I'll try to put Chapter 8 up sometime in the next day or so. C: Thanks for reading! :) **


	8. Crying Over The Wolf

**A/N: This chapter is short, I know. Sorry. :( And I'll post Chapter 9 in a couple days or so, Because I havem't started writing it yet... But I'll start writing soon, promise. :)  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Crying Over The Wolf**_

**_Renesmee Cullen's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

I woke up in the morning—after waking up countless times in the night—and heard voices that seemed to be coming from right outside my door.

"No, Edward, I won't let you read her mind!" my mom whispered angrily.

"Then let me in so I can talk to her!"

"No. Her door's locked, anyway. You'd have to break it down. Esme would be upset," she said.

I heard my father sigh impatiently. "I can't wait here one more minute, Bella. I can't. She..." I imagined him shaking his head, because I was sure that's what he'd be doing.

Slowly, feeling defeated, I got out of bed and walked slowly over to the mirror that hung on my closet door.

I was a mess.

Deciding it wouldn't make a difference if I took time to reassemble my appearance or not, I walked over to the door, which my parents were still behind, and opened the door. Then I walked back over to my bed and laid down, facing the wall.

I heard my dad sigh again, as well as my mom, and they both walked into the room, sitting on the edge of my bed. It was a while before anyone talked.

"Ness, please sit up," my mom asked of me.

Reluctantly, I complied. But I still couldn't look at them.

"Renesmee...why did you have Rosalie go and pick you up last night?" my father asked. I would have rather been fighting a thousand year old vampire than having the discussion they were about to put me through.

"Because I felt like going home early..." I lied.

"You know what I'm trying to ask, Ness. Why didn't Alex take you home?"

"Because...he was...mad at me," I answered quietly.

"What? Why?" my mom inquired.

"Because... Because I wouldn't..." I sighed, keeping my head down. Then I said quickly, almost mumbling, "Because I wouldn't have sex with him."

My dad seemed to become a whole lot more cheerful from that point on.

"Oh, thank God..." my dad sighed, relieved.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Do you really not trust me? Did you really think I would do that? Because, I mean, first of all, I didn't even like the guy. And second of all, you told me not to, and I knew I'd have been grounded for the rest of my life if I did."

He sighed again. "Look, I never really thought you would, it's just... I was paranoid, okay?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Sweetie, what I want to know is...well... Why did you say yes to him in the first place if you didn't even like him?" Bella asked.

"Well... I mean, come on, let's face it. Jacob has been gone for over two years. What are the chances of him coming back now, if he hasn't even..." I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I avoided eye contact with my parents at all costs. "I know you don't want to hear this, especially you, Dad, but... I loved him. I still do. And... I can't get over him that easily. I probably won't be able to get over him at all. But...if he doesn't come back...I can't be alone. But the thing is...every other guy I'll date will be human, so I'll have to say goodbye eventually... That's thing about Jake. I would never have had to say goodbye..." I finished my explanation quietly, looking down at my bed's comforter instead of at them. I felt a tear form in my eye, roll down the bridge of my nose, and fall, making the dark purple fabric covering my bed even darker. Then more came.

I started sobbing.

My mom pulled me to her, seeming to swaddle me in her cold arms. She stroked my misshapen hair and tried to calm me. It didn't work. Soon after, my dad was holding me too, and I was sobbing into both of them. At that moment, I didn't care how pathetic I looked or how desperate the things I said seemed. I just kept thinking about Jacob, and how, if he were here, I'd be laughing, not a trace of sadness in my air at all.

"Shh, Sweetheart... It's alright, Honey..." my mom tried to soothe. But nothing she said did anything except make me sob harder.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up on Monday, the skin around my eyes was still red and blotchy, so I decided to put on make-up to do the best at concealing it that I could. I didn't want Alex to think that I was crying over him.

Today at school was going to be interesting. I could only imagine what kind of things Alex was going to say about me, and what kind of rumors would go along with it. I got ready to go to school regardless.

When we got there that morning, it was the same routine as every other day. I was the first one in the class, and I waited as everyone else showed up. When Alex got there, I could feel him glaring at me.

"Hey, Renesmee, why do you look so sad? Is it because you were crying over me?" he shouted across the room.

I looked up. "Actually, I was crying over the wolf."

He stopped looking so smug, almost a little afraid, and hurried over to his seat, right as Mr. Simmons stepped in. As soon as he started the video, I let my mind wander, not paying attention to anyone or anything.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I got home that day, I walked straight up the stairs and retired to my bedroom. I plugged my iPod into the stereo and made sure the only thing I could hear was the pulsing beat of my music. I didn't care if everyone else in the house hated what I was playing. They could deal with it.

I had absolutely nothing to do. I'd finished all my homework in school, just like I always did. Right then, my text ringtone sounded.

It was some guy from my math class. How he'd gotten my number, I had no idea. I could only suspect Alex did it.

The message said, _Hey Renesmee, it's Drew Kyle. Do you wanna hang out Friday night?_

I thought about it for a minute. Did I really want what happened on Saturday to happen again? _He isn't Alex,_ a voice in my mind reminded me. _But he isn't Jacob either… _But I'll just have to get used to that fact.

Truth is, Drew was actually pretty nice. He was smart and sweet and didn't seem like the type to try and take advantage of girls.

So, I typed back, _Yeah, sure. Talk to you tomorrow?_

A little bit later, _Yeah. See you tomorrow._

I was a little ashamed for accepting my date with Drew, because my parents had just seen me cry for hours and hours last time, and I didn't want to submit them to that again.

But I really did need to move on, at least until when—or if—Jacob gets back. I can't be a social outcast like I have been for the past two and a half years for the rest of my high school career. Or at least _this_one.

I sighed to myself and decided to go downstairs. It was almost 7, and Esme would probably be done cooking my dinner by now, so I thought I'd go and check.

Sure enough, the timer went off just as I reached the kitchen. I sat down at the kitchen table, alone, as Esme brought out my plate and a drink.

"Here you go, Sweetie. Enjoy." And she kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Grandma."

I ate my baked spaghetti slowly, not really tasting it at all. I just thought about Jake, which was very usual for me nowadays.

I thought about, if he came home, how he would react about me going out with other guys. Honestly? He has nothing to worry about. But I guess I would be a hypocrite if he understood, but he saw other girls... And then, when—if—he did come home, how would he expect me to react to him just walking back into my life like nothing ever happened? Like he never left? Would he believe me to be understanding, to run into his arms and cry? Well, I might… Probably… Okay, I would. But I'd also be a little bit mad. I mean...two and a half years? Yeah, after I kissed him, I'd probably slap him across the face and ask for an explanation...

I sighed and continued to eat my dinner.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. :) If you leave a signed review, I'll send you a Chapter 9 preview. :) Even if you don't have a FanFic account, please leave a review. :) They make me happy. Lol. :D**

**I'll try to post again soon. Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Prey

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. :( See, this is why I don't like school. It takes up all my writing time. :(  
Anyway, here's chapter 9. It's shorter than usual, I know. Sorry about that. :/ I'll try to write and post chapter 10 as soon as I can. It's just that I've had TONS of homework since school started. It's not fun.**

**Anywho... Here's chapter 9. :)  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Prey**_

_**Renesmee Cullen's POV**_

"So… Tell me about your family…"

I was sitting at the local diner with Drew, and it was around 8 o'clock. We'd been sitting at the same booth for an hour and a half, and so far, this date was going far better than the one with Alex, for which I was grateful.

"Well… Carlisle and Esme are my adoptive parents… The adopted me when I was about four, I think. Everybody else in my family was adopted, too, so none of us are related, except Rosalie and Jasper, and Edward and Emmett," I explained, though I lied through my teeth. But it's not like I could tell him that Edward and Bella were my actual parents, yet they were enrolled in the same grade as me.

"Huh. I never knew that… So… where'd you live before you came here?"

"We lived in Nevada for a little bit, and then Washington before that. That's where I was born, Washington. I liked it there…" I reminisced.

"Oh, yeah… I'm guessing you had a lot of friends there, though. That would be hard, to leave them," he said.

I swallowed. "Yeah, it was… My best friend, Jacob, he moved to Nevada with us, but then… Well, he…he had to leave… I haven't seen him for two and a half years… That's kind of why I've been a long-term social outcast, in case you were wondering…" I forced a smile.

He chuckled a little. "Yeah, you've been quiet since you've come here. And I'm sorry about that Jacob guy…" he said a little awkwardly. I knew he could probably tell from my tone that there was something more than friendship between Jacob and I.

"Oh, it's not your fault…" I looked down at the table for a minute.

"So, have you ever been to a different country…?" he asked, still not really sure of himself. Yes, his questions were awkward, yet casual and unoriginal, but that's what I liked about him, the fact that he doesn't make me spill my soul, or pressure me in any way.

"Yeah, I've been to a few, actually… I've been to Canada, and Mexico. And when I was 7, I went to England, and when I was 8, Italy—" where my family stayed as far away from the Volturi as possible— "and then, a few years ago, I went to... Went to… France." I had no idea how hard that would be for me to tell someone I hardly knew, how I would stutter when I think of all that happened there, about how I fell for Jacob even harder than I already had previously…

"Cool. Who'd you go there with? Your family?" he asked.

"Well, yeah… I mean, most of the time… But when… When I went to France, I was with Jasper and Alice and…Jacob…" I looked down at the table again.

"Oh… Well, the only other place I've been to was Canada, a few years ago with my dad. Pretty uneventful, compared to you." He smiled slightly.

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily call myself lucky. Rather just...cursed, with the occasional perks," I joked.

"You consider your life cursed?" he asked, grinning.

"Oh, you have no idea." I rolled my eyes. We both laughed.

I liked that, laughter. And the thing is, it wasn't forced, like it usually had been lately, if I even made the noise at all.

The past couple hours had been good for me. I wasn't sure if this was the right choice, but it was better than sitting at home, in my room, and doing nothing. And of course, Drew had kept his hands to himself for as long as we'd been here. What a gentleman.

The rest of our dinner went well, and at about 9:00, we left the diner.

He opened the passenger door for me, and I climbed in, thanking him. Then, we started back to my house.

We talked on the way home, about random things, and we laughed and smiled and joked the whole ride, which was good for me. Maybe saying yes to Drew wasn't a bad idea after all.

As we pulled up the long driveway to my house in the woods, Drew spoke.

"I had a really nice time, Ness," he said. I had allowed him to call me by my nickname.

"Thanks. Me too." And I could genuinely say that, knowing it wasn't a lie.

He came to a stop in front of my house. "So...I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "Text you later, Drew." I leaned over and kissed his cheek quickly before opening up the car door and walking to the entrance of my house.

I could tell he was happy by his dreamily spoken, yet delayed message of, "Bye..."

I giggled a little and opened the front door, hearing sticks and leaves crunch as Drew backed out of my driveway.

I saw Alice waiting right inside the door, beaming. "So, how'd it go?" she asked me eagerly.

"Good. Better than my date with Alex by a long shot," I told her, rolling my eyes at the end.

She laughed and put her tiny arm around my shoulders, which she could just reach. "Good. I'm glad." She smiled up at me again.

I saw my dad sitting on the couch in front of the TV, staring at some show, but knowing he wasn't actually watching it.

"Hi Daddy."

He didn't answer right away, which for a vampire, especially him, was very unusual.

"Hi, Renesmee," he said, monotone.

I sighed and walked up the stairs, wondering what I did this time.

When I got to my room, I grabbed a notebook off of my nightstand and began writing down random lines. I didn't know for what. Maybe a poem, maybe a song. I wasn't really paying attention. In the end, when I reread it, this is what it said:

_His face is like an invitation,  
Always alluring,  
Beckoning you to him.  
His smile is like an inside joke,  
Ready to laugh,  
But it can still melt you  
Just as easily.  
His arms are like my home,  
Where I'm sure I belong,  
But I question if I  
Will ever find my way there.  
His heart is my heart,  
For if it breaks,  
Mine does too.  
His stare is irresistable,  
Unable to be ignored,  
For you cannot help  
But look back to him  
Longingly.  
His voice is as rich as gold  
When he whispers "I love you."  
And I have no doubt  
In the world  
That he really,  
Truly means it.  
His eyes are like a liquid brown dream,  
A deep mahogany,  
Ready to envelope you  
As soon as you look  
Into their smoldering depths.  
His laugh is as beautiful as he himself,  
Always natural,  
And making you want to join in.  
And his love  
And ambition  
And humor  
Makes everything about him  
Worth while.  
He's perfect to me,  
Perfect for me,  
And that's what makes him,  
Him._

I knew right away that this poem wasn't about Drew.

So, I sighed, but titled it "Him" anyway. I shut the notebook and literally threw it back on the nightstand. Then, I decided I had nothing better to do, so I changed into my pajamas, shut the lights off, and tried to fall asleep.

I tossed and turned all night. I didn't know why. I wasn't exhausted, but I wasn't hyper or peppy either. I was neutral.

Finally, I decided that I was tired of my restlessness. I threw off my blankets and changed into an old t-shirt and jeans. I threw on a sweatshirt, too.

Trying not to draw attention from the rest of my family, especially my father, I decided to sneak out from the window in my room, instead of the balcony. I did this because the balcony was directly above the huge window in the living room, where the rest of my family most likely was right then. I think my dad planned that on purpose.

When I had landed on the ground as soft as I could manage, I ran softly into the woods, not exactly having any destination in mind. When I was sure I couldn't be seen from the house, even by vampire eyes, I decided it was safe to slow down to a walk. I didn't know if I would be punished for sneaking out at night or not, but I didn't want to take my chances. Of course, my dad might already know, anyway.

I was a little hungry, I decided, so I listened for any nearby prey. I tried to pick out the smaller animals, because I knew I couldn't completely drain something as big as a deer.

I heard what I suspected was a fox, the first thing I'd heard so far, other than a couple rodents, and ran silently through the trees toward it.

The fox was small, but it wasn't a baby. I could probably finish this one. The creature made it easy, too. It had just laid down in what it probably thought was a safe spot for the night, nudged in between thick bushes in between trees. In the night, the fox would've been hard to see by any other species.

But I'm guessing it didn't figure in half-vampire, half-human breeds into its sleeping arrangements.

Poor unsuspecting creature.

As quickly and as silently as I could, I crouched down to the fox's hideout and dragged it out by its tail. It let out a high-pitched squeal and curved its body around to try and bite me. It got one nip in, but it didn't hurt me nearly as much as it would've a mortal.

I snapped its neck then, deciding that it was cruel to let the fox use up all of its last moments of energy on trying to get away from a predator that it will never be stronger than, will never be able to beat.

I sunk my teeth into the animal.

I suddenly thought of myself. Myself and fate. Fate was the predator.

I was the prey.

* * *

**A/N: I know, not great. I'm sorry. :( But if you review this chapter, I'll send you a preview of chapter 10. Note: It may be a day or so before I get to send it, but I'll try to get it done as soon as possible. **

**So... PLEASE REVIEW and THANKS FOR READING! :) (And for being so patient...) :)**


	10. Voices

**A/N: Sorry it's been a month. There's been a bit going on lately, but I'm still writing. :]**

**Anyway, here's chapter ten. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Voices**_

**_Renesmee Cullen's POV_**

As I went back through the woods, I was paranoid. I kept hearing noises where there were none, shadows to things that were only trees, and I had the hair on the back of my neck standing up, thinking that someone was watching me.

But regardless, I walked home, because it was hard to run with your arms wrapped around yourself, especially for a clumsy person like me. It didn't matter that I was half vampire or not.

I was pretty cold. My normal, average body temperature was very high, so I never said I was cold often.

But by the time I got back to my house, it had begun to snow. The flakes melted before they even touched me, and I regretted that I couldn't study their beauty like everyone else could.

Everyone but me.

I rolled my eyes at how pathetic I sounded to myself. What had happened to my good mood when I was with Drew? I tried to pull it back into my mind, but there was only a sliver left. I sighed and crawled up the siding of the house silently, flipping over the railing of the balcony. I slid open the glass door and quietly walked over to my bed, trying once again for sleep. I didn't bother to change out of my clothes this time.

* * *

On Sunday I woke up with a pounding headache. I'd rarely ever gotten headaches before, but I knew this was one. I also knew it was bad, by far the worst I've ever had. The ones before were more nagging and light, and for no reason other than too much noise or my clumsiness. So, I decided to lay in bed longer, to see if it would go away.

After an hour, my head still felt like it was getting pounded by a jackhammer, like someone was trying to pull my eyes into my head even further.

I sighed and decided to go downstairs and see if Carlisle had any suggestions. I got up a little too fast and lost my balance, slamming my hip against my nightstand. My nearly full glass of water from the night before toppled to the ground, making all the journals I had piled underneath it sopping wet.

"God damn it," I muttered and walked into my bathroom, grabbing a hand towel to soak up the mess.

I was able to salvage some of my notebooks, but some of them were soaked pretty much all the way through. They were the oldest ones, so the covers had been long worn off. They seemed beyond repair to me, seeming as I couldn't read half of the words on the thin pages any more, but I set them out to dry anyway.

I knew what notebook was by far the worst damaged. It was the one I carried around two years ago at school. There were a plethora of happy, love poems in it, definitely in contrast with the dark and depressing ones I write now. I knew they were all about Jacob, too.

There were also notes that me and Jacob had wrote to each other in class, just because we wanted to know what it was like to talk without my mind powers. It was fun, for a change, and it was really the first time I had ever felt like a normal teenager. That feeling had been long gone for the past 24 plus months.

Now, all the happy feelings scribbled across the cheap, white, perforated, light blue lined paper were ruined, now in the past with all the joyful times.

I sighed and walked slowly out my bedroom door and downstairs. My head was still pounding, a steady "thump" against my temples. I wanted to scream.

By the time I was in the living room, my hand was the only thing that seemed to be keeping my head from falling off.

"Morning, Nessie," said my father, who, I presumed, was too busy thinking about the night before with my mother to notice my pain. He wasn't even looking at me.

"Morning. Where's Grandpa?" I asked in a monotone.

"I think he's in his study," said Edward, still pretty much oblivious.

I sighed and breathed, "Thanks."

I walked through the kitchen and down the hallway, and knocked on the first door on the left.

"Grandpa? It's Nessie. Can I talk to you?"

The door opened before me, and there stood my grandfather who looked like he could be my older brother.

"Of course. Are you all right Ness?" he asked, having must have noticed my hand still supporting my head.

"Oh. Um...no. I have a... A really bad headache. As you know, that's rare for me, so... What should I do?"

"How bad is this one? On a scale from one to ten?"

I didn't want to say ten and get him completely freaked out, so I said, "Nine."

He drew in a huge breath and exhaled again, looking skeptical. He went out of the room, saying, "I'll be right back, Ness."

I sat down in the leather armchair in front of his desk and leaned by head back against the cool, black surface. I closed my eyes.

Random colors of light behind my eyes matched the beat of the pounding in my temples. I was starting to feel nauseous.

The random colors turned into shapes, like an animal. Then a tree, then an eye... It was brown...

There was a sudden urgency behind the pictures, like they were being forced there, into my brain. I tried to open my mind further, but it was hard when I had a headache this bad.

I might've succeeded a little. That was what I thought, anyway. Or maybe I was just crazy. Because that was when I started hearing things.

They were only clips, clips of words or phrases, but I tried to make as many of them out as I could.

It was a relatively deep voice, a smooth like silk. It was a voice I recognized well, even as a whisper, after two years. The one thing I kept hearing over and over again was my name, Ness. Then "me." Then I heard _his _name, Jake. It was only on rare occasions that I heard the whole word, but I knew what it was meant to be.

Then I heard snippets of another word, a word that changed my life instantly.

_Back..._

Suddenly my headache wasn't nearly as big of a nuisance as I thought it once was, because it told me what I wanted to hear.

That my love was coming back.

Or, at least that's what I wanted to interpret it as, that's what I hoped it meant. Of course, there were other possibilities, too, but those would be ridiculous.

_So is the possibility of Jacob coming back, after two years..._

_Who knows if he's even still alive..._

_What if he doesn't love you anymore..._

I wanted to kill that devil on my shoulder. I wanted to take the shadowy parts of my mind and flood them with sunshine. I wanted to _believe_, because I hadn't for so long...

I heard the door to Carlisle's study open again, sending me crashing back into reality.

I opened my eyes quickly, and jumped out of the chair. Bad idea.

I felt like I was drunk. I ran into the corner of Carlisle's desk and pain shot through my thigh, too. I helped out a quick "ow," and my grandpa looked at me with his eyebrows high, setting a plate of toaster waffles on his desk. I looked down at them.

"Eat them," he told me.

"What? Why?" I questioned, puzzled.

"You should eat something before you take ibuprofen," he explained.

I shook my head at him, then wished I hadn't. But I ignored the more intense throbbing and told Carlisle what I had just heard in my mind.

"Okay, so, while you were in the kitchen making toaster waffles I was in here and I sat down in the chair and I started to see pictures behind my eyes and then I heard stuff like voices and I think it had something to do with Jacob because I heard my name Jake's name and the word back and I think that means he's back grandpa!" I rushed out in one breath, no pauses included in my speech. I felt like an excited little girl again.

"Whoa, Nessie, slow down, alright? What do you mean you heard voices and saw pictures?" he asked, his brow creased.

"Okay, Grandpa, I know it sounds crazy, but I don't belong in an asylum, alright?" I said, just so we were clear.

He smiled. "I know, Renesmee."

So, I told him all the details about what I saw, what I heard, and what I hoped. He listened attentively and actually, for a moment, considered my theory.

"But it doesn't really make that much sense," he pondered, staring out his study window while he thought. "How could it be possible?"

My grandfather, always the realist, although he was a vampire.

"Well, I think Jacob's trying to tell me that he's back. That's the only solution, right?" I asked, a little eagerly, but hoping he would agree.

"Well, yes, it would make sense that it's him trying to tell you all this… But how?"

I didn't respond for a moment. I tried to think of a reliable explanation to this, but it just didn't work. Then, I started putting the pieces together as I spoke, like a giant jigsaw puzzle in my brain.

"I think I know, Grandpa!" I shouted.

He raised his eyebrows, apparently aghast at my level of happiness.

"And that theory would be, Ness?" he inquired.

"Well, Jake knew I can read people's minds if I try and or want to, right?" I asked.

His face looked a little skeptical, but he said, "Right…"

"Well, maybe he was trying to make me read his mind to tell me that!" I exclaimed, happy with my realization.

"Maybe… But, Ness—"

I groaned. "Will you _please_ stop trying to contradict me?"

"I was just going to voice that, if Jacob had a way of communicating with you, why is he just now talking to you now?"

Damn it. He had my thoughts stumped again, and now, I had nothing. After a few minutes of silence, I said, real quietly, "Maybe it's because he's closer to me now. You know, in distance."

"Maybe…"

"Think about it, Grandpa. I can read people's minds, just like my father. But he can only read people from up to a few miles away from him. Shouldn't it make sense that I can only read that far, too?" I reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess so. But if you heard all of those voices that long ago, when Jacob was supposedly only a mile or so away, shouldn't he be here by now?" Carlisle responded.

I sighed, exasperated. My head still throbbed. "Well, yes. But… Maybe he got lost…?" I said. It came out more as a question than a statement, because we both knew that was ridiculous.

But Carlisle said, "Maybe, Ness. Maybe," then walked from the room, leaving me alone to wonder about what seemed impossible only hours ago.

Leaving me to wonder about the possibility that my love, after so long, was finally coming back.

* * *

**A/N: Just to let you all know, I'm taking a break from writing for the month of November so I can write a story for NaNoWriMo. (If you don't know what that is, it stands for National Novel Writing Month. You basically have to write an entire novel in a month.) It's really fun, and I didn't really get to do it last year, so I want to do it this year. But in December, I'll start writing Nessie and Jacob again, promise.**

**Alright, well, that's all I had to say. :)**

**Please review, and thanks for reading!**


	11. Rescuer

**A/N: Okay, you people are making me feel incredibly guilty. :P  
I have about 3,000 words on my other story, and I felt bad that I don't write this one that fast. I know, it's been almost a year since I started writing this an I'm only on chapter 11. **

**Here's the deal. I'll write this story when I have writer's block for my other story. Kay?**

**And sorry for the cliff hanger ending. Well, sorta. :/ And I hope this one's long enough for your liking.**

**You should be grateful. I ate my dinner in a matter of five minutes to continue typing to write this whole chapter before I had to go to bed. I think I started at around 6 o' clock. O_o**

**So, I hope this chapter can tide you all over until December, unless you make me feel guilty again. (Don't even think about it.) -_-**

**Sorry if this sounded mean. Really, I don't mean to be mean. I just… I don't know. Either way, enjoy, and thanks for reading. :)  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Rescuer**_

_**Renesmee Cullen's POV  
**_

* * *

I walked out of Carlisle's study and out the back door. It was still snowing outside. In one more week it will be Christmas break at school, and we'll have two weeks off. I still had no idea what I was going to do in that time.

I meandered around the house, leaving footprints in the otherwise unbroken snow. I went down by the river and saw that there was a thin sheet of ice coating it. I picked up a stone and tossed it into the water. The ice cracked and fell through, the stone sinking to the river bed. I watched the water creep over the remaining, unharmed sheet of ice, then I looked away.

All of the sudden, my pocket rang. I'd forgotten that my phone was still there. I took it out and looked at the name. It was Drew.

The text message read, _Hey, Ness. Do you want to go somewhere with me today?_ _I know I just saw you yesterday, but…_ It trailed off.

I replied back. _Sure. Pick me up in two hours?_

He responded, _Yes. See you then,_ in a matter of three seconds.

What I really wanted to do was stay home, holed up in my room until Jacob came back, like a princess waiting for her rightful prince to come and rescue her from her castle.

But I figured that it was unfair to Drew. He'd never done anything to me, and I thought it wrong to punish him for my own selfish reasons.

So, I walked back to the house to go and take my ibuprofen, because the headache was still present, and to take a shower and get dressed. I walked back in through the door I came out and went back in to Carlisle's study. I ate the toaster waffles that had now gone cold and took my two headache pills. Then, I jogged up the stairs to my room and got in the shower. When I got out, I picked out a beige turtle-necked sweater, a pair of black denim jeans and pulled on my beige pair of Uggs that Rosalie insisted that I have.

I went to my dresser and put on a pair of small silver hoop earrings and a silver necklace with a pendant containing a small hematite stone. I also put on the bracelet my mother gave me for my seventh birthday and the bracelet that I got for my first Christmas. They were both made by Jacob.

I put on a few puffs of perfume and then went downstairs. I grabbed my purse from the hook by the garage door and went to sit on the couch in the living room. I checked my wallet to see that I had money. I did. I put my phone in the purse and waited patiently, just thinking about pretty much nothing.

My father came strolling into the room from outside. I presumed he'd been hunting, although his wardrobe gave away nothing. He spotted me and sat beside me on the couch.

"Waiting for something?" he asked, spotting my purse slung over my shoulder.

"Yes, actually, I am." I still didn't know exactly why he'd been so cold to me yesterday when I got home, but I wasn't about to forget it.

I could tell he was holding back a sigh, because he'd read my mind. "So, who and or what are you waiting on?" he asked.

"Drew asked me if I wanted to go somewhere with him today, so I said sure. Why? Am I obligated to stay here today?" I asked a little snappily.

This time he didn't hold it back. "Look, Renesmee, it's hard for me, alright?"

"What? What are you talking about?" I questioned, puzzled.

"The whole daughter-dating thing. I think sometimes you forget that I'm still your father, and even though I'm a vampire, I still have the same exact reactions as actual human fathers do," he explained, kind of in a rush.

"I'd say you go a little over the top sometimes," I told him, not looking at his face.

He exhaled again. "It's only because I care about you, Renesmee. You're the only real daughter that your mother and I can ever have. I just…"

He trailed off when I hugged him. I felt kind of guilty now, because of all the crap I'd given him about being too protective, but I guess I understood a little better now.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," I said.

He hugged me back, but let me go when we could hear a car revving up the driveway.

I stood up. "Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Ness."

I walked out the front door and into the crunchy snow. It was falling a bit harder now, but the flakes were little and melted fast, especially when they fell around me.

I saw Drew's car pull in front of me and I opened the passenger door and climbed in. He smiled at me.

"Hey, Ness," he said, making a U-turn and heading back down the road.

"Hi," I responded. "So, where are we going?"

"I don't know. Wherever you want."

"Alright… Well, you know that little village by downtown? The one with all the Christmas shops and stuff? I kind of want to go there… If you don't mind," I added.

"Of course not. I still need to get my parents and my brothers a Christmas present," he said, smiling. He headed towards the plaza.

After about 20 minutes, we were there. It was pretty busy here for being such a small town, and Drew had a little bit of trouble finding a place to park.

When he did find someplace, we got out and headed towards the small local coffee shop on the corner. He wanted to pay for my drink, but I wouldn't let him. In fact, I paid for his, too.

"Ness, let me at least pay for mine," he said.

"Nope."

"But why not?" he argued playfully when I handed the money over to the cashier.

"Because you bought my dinner last night, and that cost three times as much as this does. That's why," I told him.

He sighed and didn't protest anymore.

A few minutes later I was sipping my peppermint mocha latte and drew was drinking his regular coffee with cream and sugar, and we were laughing and walking down the stone-paved, snow covered sidewalks, scattered with Christmas carol singers.

Drew and I occasionally dropped into shops that we found intriguing. I ended up buying everyone in my family a Christmas present while I was there. I could check that off of my to-do list.

After two and a half hours there, we were walking just to walk. All of the sudden, Drew pulled me into an alley between two of the buildings and kissed me. _Really_ kissed me. I could tell he meant it by the force he was emitting, so I kissed him back like that best I could.

After about thirty more seconds, he stopped, and we were both out of breath. After about ten seconds, I spoke.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing in particular. I just really, _really_ like you," he panted, grinning one of his sweet grins.

I chuckled a little, smiling back at him.

"Again?" he asked. I don't think he meant to, but he had his puppy dog eyes on to their full, cute extent. I knew I was probably going to regret it when my dad read it in my thoughts later, but I nodded and he pulled me into the woods behind the building.

We kissed for quite a while. We did nothing more, though I could tell he probably wanted to, without even reading his mind. But he was too much of a gentlemen to even begin bringing it up, and I certainly didn't push him on the subject.

There was a nearby crack of a twig. I opened my eyes and tried to see all of what I could. But I saw nothing, no one. No one except Drew. But I knew it wasn't him who made the noise.

_It was probably only a rabbit or something._

But it sounded much bigger than a rabbit. And I knew it wasn't a deer. They wouldn't come this close to me; they knew me as a predator. They could sense it.

But who didn't know it?

Out of nowhere, there were two arms around my torso, pulling me from Drew and up against another chest. I couldn't see my attacker, but I tried to punch them in the face from my awkward position. I might've gotten a little hit, but I could tell it didn't do much good.

"Hey, we've got a fighter over here, Axel. You better watch out little girlie. That kinda hurt," a gravelly voice whispered in my ear.

"That hurt? Wow, you're weak." Really, it escaped my lips before I could help it.

It felt a slap on my cheek, and I pretended it hurt. I yelped.

"Yeah. Shut up, girl."

I looked across from me and saw Drew struggling with a man who must have been Axel. But Drew was trapped, his arms held behind him. There was no way out for him.

"So what're we gonna do with them, Dan?" Axel asked.

"Well, I was thinkin' we'd kill the boy. Make little girlie here watch. Then we'll have some fun with her… Then she'll end up in the same place as the boy will," Dan said.

Okay, they were definitely a threat. I sniffed. They obviously weren't vampires. They were just guys. Violent guys. Violent guys with knives.

I saw the gleaming silver in Axel's hand, ready to make its way up to Drew's throat.

_Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God…_ was basically all that was going through my mind.

On the other hand, I was facing a huge dilemma. You see, normal teenage girls couldn't fight off two violent, fully grown, strong guys who had knifes. But then again, I wasn't a normal teenage girl. I could easily beat them and get me and Drew away from all of this.

However, if I did that, there would be three people who would suspect something about me. Three because I probably wasn't going to kill Axel and Dan. My grandpa doesn't believe in killing humans, and neither do I. Plus, I really do like Drew, and I didn't want him thinking that I'm some freak with more strength than Superman himself. That, plus, how could I know for sure that I could trust any of them? Well, I knew I couldn't trust the little mafia wannabes, but what about Drew? I mean, I didn't really know him that well at all. What if he told? It would be all my fault if my family's lies were ruined.

But I couldn't let Drew die because of me.

So, I tried to think of another plan, and fast. Our time was trickling down the hourglass fast, and I tried to use the logical part of my brain to get us out of this.

This whole internal battle took a matter of about two and a half seconds to play out. Then, I started talking. I wasn't sure if it would work or not, but it was better than plan B.

"Okay, please, let him go. I'll do whatever you want," I said, ready for another hit, although it wouldn't impact me in any way.

"What? Ness, no!" Drew shouted, and Axel punched him in the ribs.

I tried to muster up a look in my eyes that said "trust me." I didn't want Drew interfering. He was too vulnerable. He was the only one who could be easily killed right now, and I couldn't let it happen.

"Drew, stop. Just… Just let him go. Really, I'll do anything," I said, locking my jaw.

"Really, pretty little girlie?" Dan breathed down my neck. I could smell alcohol and tobacco on his breath, and it made me almost beyond nauseas.

I took a deep breath through my mouth. "Yes."

"You gotta promise, little girlie…" His hands around my torso moved. One went higher, one went lower. I was repulsed. This guy was at least forty. Pedophile.

I locked my jaw again. "I promise."

"Alright, Axel. Let him go," Dan said. His hands were still moving. I wanted to puke.

Axel threw Drew to the ground, kicking him hard in his ribs. Drew didn't move for a minute. I thought my heart stopped. Then he crawled a little closer to me.

"Please, Ness, no. Don't. Just… Just l-leave," he said weakly.

I shook my head, hating myself. I felt like this was all my fault.

"Drew, I'll be fine. I want you to get up, if you can, and go to the car, okay? Go home. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise," I said.

Axel and Dan cackled at this. "You think you'll get outta here alive, little girlie? I don't think so…"

Axel walked towards me and held the knife up to my throat while Drew laid on the ground, helpless. I could tell he was still conscious, though. If I had to guess, some of his ribs were broken.

All of the sudden, there was a slight pain on my face. Axel had cut me. I didn't want him to think it didn't hurt that much, so I winced.

"Want some more, little girl?"

Axel slashed my arm, cutting my sweater and making me bleed. It didn't have to pretend grimace at this. I even yelped a little.

Maybe knives were stronger than half-vampire blood.

"Stop… Please…" I pled, but it wasn't doing any good.

Axel cut me again. A single tear leaked from one of my eyes.

And again. Another tear.

And a scream.

But not mine.

The knife went flying through the air, landing somewhere in the pure white snow, now gleaming with my blood.

I felt myself fall before I could stop. I was too weak right now to catch myself anyway.

There were more cries. But this time I recognized them as Dan's and Axel's. I wondered who my rescuer was.

"You. Will. Never. Touch. Her. Again," a voice growled.

At first I suspected it to be my dad. It was the most logical explanation. Or maybe Emmett. Yes, he could be violent. Or maybe it was Jasper…

When I looked up, I was prepared to see pale skin, barely decipherable from the snow that was covering the earth.

What I didn't expect to see was tan skin.

And black hair.

And brown eyes.

I was so dumbfounded, so surprised, that I couldn't move. I think I even forgot to breathe.

"Jacob?" I breathed. But he heard me.

He looked at me with those dark, chocolaty brown eyes that I loved so much.

He was still perfect.

I forced myself to look around, to see if Axel or Dan were anywhere around here anymore. What I found were the two of them lying unconscious on the forest floor. Or, at least I hoped they weren't dead.

Jacob ran to me, leaning down right beside me.

"Renesmee, are you okay?" he asked, his deep, rich voice like the finest silk.

I couldn't speak. His beauty overthrew me. His _presence_ overthrew me. All I could do was throw my arms around his neck and weep.

He held me there for a minute, rubbing my back and giving reassurances. In that minute, I completely forgot about Drew, still lying half conscious on the ground right next to us.

"Oh my God, Drew," I nearly shouted, and shot, a little regretfully, from Jacob's arms.

I knelt on my knees next to Drew's bruised and battered body.

"Drew? Drew, are you okay? Alright, dumb question…"

Jacob came and knelt beside me. "What can I do?"

"Get my phone out of my purse and call Carlisle. Then call the police for those two," I jerked my head in the direction of Dan and Axel.

"I say we just leave _them_ here to freeze to death," he growled under his breath.

"No. You know we can't."

"Fine." And he got my phone from my purse.

Drew's eyes fluttered open for a few seconds.

"Ness?" he breathed. I almost had to strain to understand him.

"Shhh, Drew. We're getting help, don't worry," I whispered.

"No… I mean…" He winced every time he took a breath. "I mean… That's J…Jacob, right?"

"Yes…" I think I knew where he was going with this. And if it was where I was expecting, it was probably going to tear the half of my heart that just returned to me into another half.

"Then… Then… You're going to… To be with him, now… Right?" His eyes were closed. He was wincing in pain again.

Several warm tears leaked from my eyes, more than any cut could make.

I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Drew. But I… I love him," I said, my voice choked up.

"I… I understand…"

And then he went unconscious.


	12. Fire

__**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long. Honestly, I had up to chapter 16 written by Christmas, but the plot was horrible for those four chapters. So, I rewrote chapter 12 and I'm going to rewrite the rest, too. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this. :)**

* * *

_**C**__**hapter 12: Fire**_

**_Renesmee Cullen's POV_**

* * *

Carlisle got there within 5 minutes. He and my dad had run here.

Carlisle ran to inspect Drew while my dad came over to me, asking if I was okay.

"I'm fine now. I promise."

All of the cuts from the knife had healed by now.

Once I had convinced Edward that I was alright, he started asking me what had happened. I knew there was no way to get around the make-out session with Drew, so I just reached out my hand to his face and replayed everything that had happened in the woods.

By the time I was done, my father looked furious. I could tell that he was using all of his willpower to not kill Dan and Axel.

"Dad, no," I said softly.

He sighed, closing his eyes, and went over to help Carlisle.

I looked around, trying to spot Jake. He was leaning against a tree with his arms folded, staring at the ground.

"Jacob?"

I loved saying his name. And most of all, I loved having him there to say it to.

"Yeah, Ness?"

I didn't know what to say. Above that, I didn't know whether to kiss him or slap him across the face, both for so many reasons.

So, I did both.

I kissed him first, full on the lips. My arms were around his neck like they were holding on for dear life. I didn't even care that my father was probably fuming all over again, either. His arms wrapped themselves around me, but our romantic reunion was short lived.

I pulled away and drew back my arm and flung my hand out, smacking him across the face. Jacob flinched from the impact. I heard my father laugh a little.

"W-what?" Jacob stuttered, looking genuinely confused. "What was that for?"

"You really don't know?" I breathed.

"No... Look, Ness, I know I was gone, but I'm back now... It's not a big deal..." he tried.

I looked at him incredulously. I shook my head and ran from him as fast as I could, further into the woods.

And I heard him chase after me. No one else. Just him. I expected that the only reason my father and grandfather hadn't run after me was because they knew that only Jacob could fix it.

I ran as fast as I could. Jacob was still behind me, because in his human form, we had the same speed. I thought he would turn wolf soon, but it was a good few minutes before he did anything but run.

"Nessie! Please, stop!" he called.

I gradually started slowing down, and when I did, I sank to my knees in the snow and started crying. Jacob was sitting next to me in the next second, starting to wrap his arms around me. I shook my head and pushed them away. He just sat there as I cried. I could tell he wanted to do something, but he knew I'd push him away again if he tried.

I didn't get my reaction, but I couldn't help it, either. All the times that I'd dreamt about Jacob coming back, I'd been happy and dismissed all the hurt and pain from my heart and mind. But now, when the real thing is happening, I didn't feel as forgiving as I thought I'd be. I felt almost resentful and angry with him for being away so long. I tried not to let my fury be the main emotion, but it was.

I turned to him, wiping the tears quickly off my face. "Yes, Jacob, it _is_a big deal. It's a huge deal. Why the hell were you gone for so long, Jacob?" I shot at him.

"Look, I never wanted to leave in the first place, and it wasn't my decision to go," he said gently.

"But you're the Alpha, Jacob! You could've stayed if you had wanted to!" I turned away again, my tears dripping onto the snow and turning it to ice.

"Renesmee," he said forcefully. He grabbed my arms and turned me to face him. I pulled away. I was facing him now, but I still wouldn't look at him. "Renesmee, don't _ever_accuse me of not wanting to be with you. That's all I've wanted for as long as I can remember, alright? You're my life. I went away to protect you, Ness."

"I can protect myself, Jacob. I don't need you to do it for me," I told him indignantly.

He sighed. "That's kind of why I'm here. Renesmee, please don't be mad at me. I did what I thought was best for you and your family," he said softly.

"Well you thought wrong. Do you know how... How...comatose I've been for the past three years? I couldn't stand it, Jacob. You didn't consider that, did you? Because if you did, you wouldn't have left. You would've stayed here, and I would have been happy. But you ruined it by leaving."

"I'm sorry, Renesmee... Please..." he pled.

"I'm not going to forgive you automatically after leaving me for over two years, Jacob," I said, hating everything about saying it. But I had to.

"What, do you think I _enjoyed_ being away from you for that long? I hated it, Renesmee. _Hated it_. There wasn't a second that I didn't think about you."

I kept shaking my head. "You're lying."

I saw the incredulous look on his face out of the corner of my eye. I hated myself for the pain I saw filling up his eyes. But I couldn't let him get away from the guilt without having him feel the same pain that I had since he'd left me.

He scoffed. "Really, Renesmee? If you think I'm lying, then you obviously don't know me that well," he shot at me.

"Maybe I don't anymore. I mean, I haven't seen you for almost three years. Tell me, have you changed?"

"No, I haven't. But you obviously have." He looked at me, anger in his eyes, but conveying predominantly pain. He shook his head. "Why are you doing this?"

I looked down at the cold, elegant white that was covering the earth. It was perfect, it seemed. And my life never would be again, I realized, if I didn't have Jacob.

I didn't answer him. I was feeling too ashamed.

He sighed. "Fine, then, Renesmee. Since you obviously don't want me here and you won't forgive me for doing something that I couldn't help, I guess I'll just leave again. I'll leave your life and never come back. You'll be happier then, won't you? That's what you wanted all along? You won't have to worry about forgiving me anymore, won't have to worry about the pain I cause you."

I looked up towards him, but he was looking away, which meant he couldn't see my tortured eyes. My mouth was dry, stuck; I couldn't speak, couldn't stop him. And as I watched him ease himself off the ground slowly and start to walk away from me, I got déjà vu, only this time, it was all my fault. This pain was worse than the first time he left me, by far. Because this time, he was mad at me. I couldn't stand him being mad at me. Not at all. The pain from that alone cut me deep. But he was leaving, too. Which means he saw no more hope in me. I needed him, but he'd given up on me. That made my internal torture, my self-hatred skyrocket, and it would keep going and going until the huge hole in my heart was replaced. For a few, beautiful minutes, it was. But I'd ruined it, like I always ruin everything good in my life. The void was present again.

_So go after him,_my subconscious whispered in my mind.

I shakily got to my feet, first walking, then jogging, running, then flat out sprinting after my Jacob. I heard him up ahead of me after a while. I could tell he was still human. He was walking, quickly, away from me. After a while, I saw him. He was stopped by that point. He was looking straight ahead, at nothing other than the snowdrift covered trees. I ran up and stopped in front of him.

"Jacob, I'm sorry," I said, slightly out of breath.

He shook his head. "Don't apologize to me. You're not the one who needs to be sorry." He still wasn't looking at me.

"Jacob... Look at me," I ordered gently.

He looked down into my eyes, for a split second, and then looked at the unbroken snow to the right of me.

"At _me_, Jacob."

He looked back. I studied his eyes. They seemed to be full of self-hatred, of a pain that I could never understand, never begin to comprehend. They were apologetic, too, and I knew that everything he'd said earlier, about how he didn't want to go, was true. I knew it had been. I was just stubborn. And I loathed myself for that.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and dug my head into his chest, breathing in his woodsy smell. I had missed that.

His arms enclosed me as well, and I felt him bury his head in my neck, kissing lightly, only once, but it was enough to spark every cell in my body.

I pulled away from his chest and my lips found his, like they were always meant to. His kiss was like air to me. I needed it.

We kissed until our lips hurt, and still beyond then. Our passion, our fierceness could have started a fire in the woods. If it had, I wouldn't have noticed.


	13. Rejected

**A/N: Sorry for it being a while since my last update. Thank you if you're still actually being patient with me...**

**I have through chapter 16 written in my notebooks, I just have to type them. I would have typed them sooner, but... Never mind... It's a long, painful story. Let's just say that gym class hates me. Lol. :]**

**So, here's chapter 13. Chapter 14 should be coming soon. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Rejected**_

_**Renesmee Cullen's POV  
**_

Darkness had almost come by the time Jake and I started meandering back toward the shopping plaza, although it was only around six o'clock.

We didn't speak much on the way back, he just held my hand and I was content. I figured that it wasn't time for me to ask any questions about where he was and why he'd been gone for so long. Not yet.

I could hear Jacob's stomach growling, and mine was on its way, too, so we stopped at a restaurant in the plaza.

We sat down and I was staring at him, still not completely believing that he was actually, truly here. But he was.

What struck me as odd was how clean he looked. I mean, I didn't exactly know what he'd done while he was away, but I was assuming that he didn't spend his free time in a day spa. That, and the fact that his clothes were completely unharmed, too, save for a few specks of dirt here and there.

I couldn't help myself. "Why do you have clothes?" I blurted out. He looked at me questioningly, and then smirked.

"What, would you rather I not have clothes?"

My face reddened. A lot. "No-no, I mean… Why are your clothes so clean and…and everything? I-I mean—"

He just laughed at my embarrassment.

"Well, Leah caught me before she let me come up here to see you. I was really mad at first, but since we're now out at dinner, I've decided that I should thank her."

"Ah, that makes since…" I trailed, still feeling a bit awkward.

He laughed again. I had missed that sound. I smiled in response.

As usual, the twenty-some-year-old waitress was drooling over Jacob. But I don't think he ever even looked at her. Only at me.

He ate _a lot _of food. Same old Jacob.

We left the restaurant just after eight o'clock. I realized that I didn't have a car there, and knew that Jacob didn't, either. So, walking was our only option. I wasn't complaining; it meant for father-free time with my Jacob.

After about thirty minutes of slow, leisurely walking, I let myself remember what had happened before Jacob got there. And then I decided to hate myself. I started running toward the hospital, pulling Jake along with me.

"Ness? What… Where are we going?" Jake asked, no doubt confused.

I didn't speak until we got to the hospital. "Okay, Jake… Just… Just stay out here and wait for me, okay? I'll be back in a little while, I just… I'll be back." I leaned up and kissed his cheek, hastening toward the visitor's entrance, leaving Jacob standing there, befuddled.

I sped to the front desk, asking the middle-aged, smiles-a-lot receptionist which room Drew was in.

"Room 279, dear," said the woman, pointing to her left, toward the silver elevator doors.

I thanked her and hurried off toward them pushing the off-white "2" button and watching it light up. It was moving far too slow for me, but I got off on the second floor in less than thirty seconds, reading the brown and white signs plastered against the sterile-looking white walls to find which way Drew's room was. I finally decided right and took off. I soon saw my father and Carlisle talking in the hallway. Their voices were low, and they stopped talking as soon as they noticed me, so I didn't hear what they were saying.

"Renesmee," my father said as he turned around to face me. His tone wasn't angry or strict, it was… expectant.

"What?" I asked.

"If you came here to talk to Drew, you might as well just go home," he told me.

My heart stopped.

"No, Ness, he's not dead," he assured me gently, crossing his arms over his chest. I mirrored him.

"Then… Then what? Is he still unconscious? Or…or in a coma or something?" I guessed.

"No, Ness, he's conscious, he just… He doesn't… He doesn't feel like talking right now…" My father averted my eyes, instead staring at the white, black-speckled floor.

I dropped my arms, my eyes now pointing down, too, as realization and a feeling of rejection hit me. "Oh… He… He doesn't want to talk to _me_."

"I'm sorry, Ness," my father apologized, reaching out and setting his hand on my small shoulder.

"Don't be. It's okay… Um… I'll be at home…" I said, never looking into his face as I turned around and walked away, letting his arm drop back to his side.

"Alright," I heard him say as I stepped back into the elevator.

I meandered back out to the lobby and outside, finding Jacob slouching against the brick foundation of the building. He started coming towards me when he saw me approaching.

"That was quick," he commented.

I didn't answer. I just kept walking back toward the trees.

He followed me for a little bit without talking. Then, when we were in the trees, he asked," Ness, what's the matter?"

I shook my head and kept walking, biting my lip as I did so.

He came up behind me, taking my hand and tilting my head up to look at him. "Ness. Tell me," he said softly. He was so close that I felt his hot breath mist across my face. My eyelids fluttered.

When I could bring myself to talk, I said," "Drew doesn't want to talk to me."

"Drew? You mean that guy you were with in the woods?" he asked.

"Yeah. Him," I said shamefully, looking through my lashes up at Jake's eyes.

"And… Who was he to you…?" Jacob questioned, looking off at a tree. I found myself smiling, despite everything.

"Why? Are you jealous?" I inquired, bringing my hand up to his face and pulling his head down to mine.

He chuckled as he kissed me. "Maybe," he said against my lips.

After another minute or so, we started walking again. I let myself live with the fact that Drew could talk to whoever he wanted to, and didn't let myself be bother by it anymore.

About forty-five minutes later, we were lazily walking up the icy driveway. When I could hear talking inside the house and heard that my father had beaten us home, I knew I was going to get bombarded with Edward's yelling.

I was about to walk up the front porch stairs as quietly as I possibly could when Jake whispered, "Wait."

"What?" I breathed back.

"I probably shouldn't just go in there…" he said lowly, looking toward the house a little cautiously.

"Yes you should," I nearly mouthed, my voice sounding like part of the Alaskan wind.

"But they'll—"

I kissed him quick, cutting off his retort.

He took a deep breath and let my hand slide out of his. I carefully opened the door, trying not to let it give away that I was there. But of course, in a house full of vampires, stealth was nearly impossible to achieve.

"Was that someone at the door?" I heard Bella ask.

"Maybe. I'll go check," Rosalie responded.

By this point, Jake and I were both inside the house and he had closed the door as quietly as I'd opened it. So, at this point, there was no avoiding Rosalie.

_Why Rosalie? _I droned in my mind. Anyone else would have been fairly happy to see Jacob, but Rose? Ha-ha. Yeah. Right.

Her heels clicked across the wooden floor and into the entrance hallway, where Jake and I were standing, awaiting our doom.

Rosalie turned to look at us. Her eyes grew and mouth fell open. There was the surprise, now time for rage.

"Hey, Rose…" Jacob greeted awkwardly in his deep voice.

"Oh, _God damn it!_" she screamed, stomping her heel through the floor and curling her hands into fists.

Everybody came rushing out, then. Emmett was first.

"What, Babe?" he said, then he saw us, too. He looked back at Rose, who was glaring at Jacob like he was the reason for everything bad in the world. "Oh, really, Rose? Is he any legitimate reason to break the floor?"

Now Rosalie was glaring at Emmett. "Yes," she growled through her teeth and stomped off, running out the back door. Emmett ran after her.

My mom was just standing there in the hallway with a big, happy, dumb smile on her face. Jacob was laughing at her.

"Hey, Bells," he said, smiling back at her. Bella ran and hugged him around the neck.

"Oh my God, Jake, you're okay! I missed you so much!" she kept screaming. Alice was soon doing the same thing.

"Alright, alright, let the man breathe," I heard Esme say.

Alice and Bella both separated from Jake and stepped away. "Sorry," they said in unison, laughing.

Esme walked up to Jacob and gave him a hug as well, saying, "I'm glad you're back, Jake. We were worried." She let him go.

"Thanks," he said, smiling at her.

She then turned to me. "Nessie, Carlisle told me what happened… Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Grandma," I told her truthfully. "Just tired."

"Well, that makes sense. You've had a long day, from what I've heard, and it's nearly eleven... Plus, you have to go to school tomorrow," she reminded me.

I groaned. "Can I stay home?" I begged.

"No, Ness. You've got one more week until break," my father said. "You'll be off of school soon enough."

"But—"

"Renesmee, one more week," my mother interrupted.

I sighed, defeated. "Fine." I started toward the stairs, then realized that no one was following me. I turned around. "Um... Jake?"

"Renesmee, he's not sleeping with you," my father answered.

"Why?" I tried to ask innocently.

"Because I'm not stupid," he responded.

I sighed. "Alright. He can sleep on the couch in my room," I compromised.

"That couch is too short," he countered.

"Fine. Then I'll sleep on the couch and—"

"Ness, I'm not going to make you do that," Jacob said.

I whipped around to look at him. "Who's side are you on?"

"The side that won't get him killed," Edward muttered.

"That's what he thinks," I mumbled in response.

"Ness?"

I turned toward Alice.

"The couch in mine and Jasper's room pulls out... We could switch," she suggested.

"Alice," my father said in a warning voice.

Alice looked at him and laughed. "You're such a hypocrite, Edward."

I assumed that Edward read her mind. He sighed.

"Just because Nessie has the extreme disadvantage of having a mind reading father doesn't mean—"

"Alright, Alice," he interrupted. He looked at me then. "Go and switch the damn couches..." he muttered, trudging back into the living room.

My mother sighed. "Nice to have you back, Jake," she said, giving him a quick hug and following my father into the other room.

"Well, come on, Ness," Alice said, smiling. She pulled me up the stairs. Jacob and Jasper followed.

Alice and Jasper went to their room and Jacob and I went to ours. I cleared off all of my decorative pillows and such off of my couch, making room for the new one.

Soon, the couches were switched and I was setting up the pull out couch for Jacob. I threw one of my blankets on it after we'd put the sheets on. I pulled two of my spare pillows off of my bed and handed them to Jacob.

"Come on, Edward," I heard my mom say from down the hall.

I heard my father sigh for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight.

My mom appeared at the doorway, dragging my father behind her. She stepped inside the room and gave me a hug.

"Goodnight, sweetie. I love you."

"Night, Mom." I looked at my father, who was looking at the wall. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. His arms remained crossed. "Night, Daddy. I love you. Thanks..." I said into his shirt.

He kind of grunted in response, but I thought I heard, "Night."

I cast a sideways glance at my mom and she gave me an apologetic look.

I let go of my unresponsive father and walked over to my dresser to pick out a pair of pajamas.

"Come on, Edward," Bella said, a little upset with him.

"Just remember," he said as he headed towards the door with my mother. "I never sleep. And I can hear _everything_."

I saw my mother roll her eyes as she shut the door behind them.

"Well," I said, throwing a pair of pajama shorts and a t-shirt on top of the dresser, closing the drawer.

Jacob chuckled and sat down on the bed.

"I'm going to go into the bathroom to change so my father doesn't lose his mind any more than he already has," I told Jacob, walking into my bathroom and shutting the door. I changed and brushed my teeth and was out a couple minutes later.

That was when I realized that Jacob had nothing here to change into.

"You know, I think Emmett has some sweats that you can sleep in—"

"No, Ness, it's alright. I can just sleep in these."

"Oh, come on, Emmett never wears them, anyway. Alice won't let him."

He smiled at me. "Yes, but Rosalie would still kill me."

I sighed. "We'll just say that they're yours..." He looked at me oddly. "Look, we can buy you clothes tomorrow after I get home from school, alright? Then Emmett can have his sweats back, you know, after Rosalie makes us wash them at least five hundred times." I smiled at him.

"Oh, fine. Go get the damn sweats."

I laughed and walked out of my room and down the hall to Emmett and Rosalie's room. I tried several drawers before I found a pair of Emmett's grey sweats with the tags still on them. Then, I walked back and threw them at Jacob.

"Here. Change quick, please," I said, flopping onto my bed in my stomach, my eyes facing the wall.

He laughed. After a minute, he said, "Done."

I rolled over and swung my legs back over the side of the bed. I was taken aback by his bare chest for a moment. I felt kind of dumb just sitting there, but I had forgotten how good he looked without a shirt on.

"What?" he asked, puzzled.

I cleared my throat and forced myself to look away from his beauty. "Nothing."

He shrugged and sat back down on his make-shift bed. I stood up, walking over to him. I sat down on his lap and wrapped my arms around his torso, burying my head in his neck. He put his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm really happy you're back, Jake," I said into his neck. "I missed you like crazy."

He chuckled deeply. "I missed you like crazy, too, Ness."

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"You better as hell never leave me again."

He laughed. "I won't," he pledged in a gentle whisper.

"Promise?" I asked, suddenly sleepy.

"Always."

He kissed the top of my head again and carried me over to my bed. He laid me down and put my blanket over me. My eyes were already closed.

"Night, Nessie," he said softly, flipping the light switch and leaving the room in darkness.

"Night, Jakey..."

I heard him lay down on the couch, and then I was aware of nothing else except my dreams, which were pleasant for what seemed like the first time in the past three years.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	14. Senseless Envy

**A/N: Told you I'd be posting chapter 14 today lol. I should be posting chapter 15 tomorrow. For future chapters, I need to figure out a plot... Lol. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Senseless Envy**_

_**Renesmee Cullen's POV**_

* * *

My alarm rang at the ungodly hour of five o'clock. I rolled over and subconsciously slammed the alarm button. I groaned and swung to my feet. I shuffled over to the light switch and the room suddenly flooded with brightness. I had my eyes closed for a good ten seconds before I moved anywhere else.

I turned around and saw my Jacob laying on the couch. I think my alarm woke him up, too. He rolled over onto his stomach and groaned.

"Turn the lights back off," he slurred into his pillow. I giggled.

"I'll get to it."

He rolled back over on his back and moved to the side, sitting on the edge. I kept smiling at him. I walked over to him sleepily, sitting on his lap and burying my head in his neck.

He chuckled. "Well, good morning."

He leaned down and kissed me softly. I smiled against his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck and drawing him closer to me. His arms folded around my waist, his hand tracing up my back and twisting in my tangled, curly hair.

I pushed him down on the mattress and slid my hands up his chest. His hands went under my shirt and started up my back. I kissed him harder.

"_Renesmee, get ready for school!_" my father's voice boomed from downstairs.

I jumped off the couch, suddenly realizing where my thoughts had gone.

"O-okay," I croaked, trying to clear my mind.

I walked over to my dresser and picked out a simple outfit to wear to school and took it into the bathroom with me.

I stepped into the shower, trying to think about anything but Jacob. It wasn't working particularly well.

I finished my shower quickly, toweling myself off, brushing my teeth, and combing my hair. I changed into my clothes, which I noticed actually had colors other than black and white, and went back into my room, carrying my pajamas with me. I tossed those into the white clothes hamper and moved over to my dresser, trying to pick a perfume to wear out of the tons that I had.

I finally picked a fruity smelling one and sprayed it on myself a few times. Then, I decided that wearing jewelry would be fun. So, I did. I picked up a diamond studded, script "_R_" monogram necklace and diamond earrings. I also wore a simple charm bracelet with turquoise rhinestones on one hand, and the bracelet that Jacob had given me oh so many years ago on the other.

Turning around, I noticed that Jacob was still in one piece, so my dad probably hadn't talked to him at all.

I walked over to him. "You know, after Christmas break, you should come to school with us..." I trailed, a grin on my face.

He sighed. "Maybe. But I don't know if your dad would be all that willing to let me go."

"He's not the one who signs all the papers, Carlisle and Esme are," I said, sitting down next to him.

"Alright. I'll think about it," he said.

"Please Jake? It's extremely boring there."

"Why do you think I don't want to go?"

"Oh, come on, it won't be that bad," I said in a pleading voice.

"I told you, I'll think about it," he said.

"Please, Jakey?" I begged, putting on my best puppy dog face.

"Quit," he groaned. I tried not to laugh.

"Fine. 'Think about it' if you must. I'm going to school," I said a little grumpily, getting up and starting towards the door.

"Wait," he called as I placed my hand on the doorknob.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly, smiling at him.

He walked over to me and touched his lips to mine.

"Have fun at school," he whispered against my lips, smirking a little.

I drew away and playfully hit him in the chest, muttering, "I don't like you," on the way out of my room. I heard him laugh.

"Oh, please. You love me and you know it."

I grinned to myself and sped down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Esme had just finished cooking my breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes. I ate them at a slower pace, because I still had a while before I had to leave.

When I was done, I dropped my plate in the sink and headed toward the living room. My dad was the first one to notice me in there.

He whispered something to my mom so that I couldn't hear, and started walking toward me. He put his arm around my shoulders and we headed towards the garage.

"What?" I asked, though I most likely knew where he was going with this.

"Oh, nothing. You're just going to ride to school with me, alright?" he said. If I didn't know him so well, I might have believed him.

"Whatever..." I trailed skeptically.

We walked into the garage and he unlocked his car. I went around to the passenger's seat and buckled the seat belt as Edward started the car.

When we had gotten to the main road, he started talking.

"About Jacob being back…"

I groaned. "Please, Dad, just—"

"I'm not going to let it go, Renesmee. I don't know if you remembered or not, but I can tell what you're thinking, every second of every day. And now, I can tell what Jacob is thinking, too. And I didn't like what I was reading this morning, Renesmee," he rushed.

"I-I'm sorry, but—"

"No you're not, Renesmee."

I sighed. He was right.

We pulled into the parking lot silently, Edward still looking a bit mad. I jumped out of the car before he even cut the engine, half running to the doors.

In first period, I didn't talk to Edward, but I decided to talk to everyone else, even the people who hadn't heard me say a word before.

During passing period, I found my mom and asked her to block my head, and Jacob's, too, when we got home. I think she understood why.

The rest of the day, even when I was sitting right next to my angry looking father, I thought about my Jacob.

I missed him the whole day. Maybe I was turning into one of those dependent, desperate girlfriends, but hey, at least I had a reason.

By seventh period, I was literally bouncing in my seat. I even think that Jasper was trying to calm me down a little. It obviously didn't work, because if it did, I couldn't imagine what a nightmare I would have originally been.

When the final bell rang, I was already out the door. I sped to my locker, then out to the parking lot to wait by Emmett's car, since he drove the fastest out of my entire family.

In less than ten minutes, I was sprinting into the house. I saw Jacob sitting on the couch and I landed on his lap and started kissing him.

"Well, hello to you, too," he said, chuckling against my lips. "I could get used to this…"

After about four minutes, my parents came home. My father ordered us to stop kissing in the middle of the living room.

"Hypocrite," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that, Renesmee?"

"I said I love you, Daddy."

"That's what I thought you said," he answered, walking out of the room.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Jacob.

"You really need a cell phone again," I blurted randomly.

"That was random." He matched my thoughts.

"Well, yeah… But you _do_ need one. You know, so I can text you when I'm bored at school… Which is pretty much all the time… I mean, it'll almost be like you're there." I smiled up at him.

"You're right, because then I won't have to actually go to school if you're still talking to me," he said, smirking.

"Hey, I said almost. So, you still have to go," I clarified.

He chuckled, kissing my forehead. "Alright. Is Alice almost home? I want to get this shopping trip over with."

As if on cue, Alice came strolling into the front room, saying, "I have good hearing, Jacob. Let me go and check my make-up, and then you can 'get this shopping trip over with,'" she quoted, skipping up the stairs.

"My God, she's a vampire. What does she think, her make-up will sweat off?" Jake grumbled. I smiled.

Alice came down about a minute later, clutching a small purse in her tiny hands.

"Alright, let's go," she said cheerfully, strutting into the garage.

"Yes, dog, please go," I heard Rosalie whisper venomously from the other room.

"Rose," I said in a warning tone.

I heard her sigh. I rolled my eyes.

We decided to take Edward's car, because it was bigger than Alice's.

"Now," Alice said as she started the car. "What mall should we go to?"

"Um… How about the one that's fifteen minutes about from our house…" I said, knowing that she would probably have flown us to Europe if that's what we had wanted.

She looked slightly disappointed at my suggestion. "Alright," she said, starting down the highway to town.

When we entered the small, modest mall, Alice went straight to the American Eagle and started looking for clothes that could fit Jake, which wasn't the easiest task in the world.

I saw a few kids from school in the store, which didn't surprise me, since going to the mall was really the only thing to do in this town.

For the most part, they chose to ignore me, which I was fine with. Or maybe they didn't notice me because I had never said a word in front of them before.

I saw two girls that I knew enter the store, one a straight-haired blonde, the other a wavy-haired redhead. They absentmindedly looked my way when they walked past, and I didn't think much about it. They started to ignore me, too, until they noticed Jacob.

They veered toward us quicker than I'd ever seen a human walk before in my life.

"Renesmee!" the blonde, Rebecca, exclaimed, hugging me like we were best friends. I just stood there.

"Hi, Rebecca," I said in a sharp tone. I crossed my arms over my chest after she'd let go.

The redhead, Lauren, was staring at Jacob shamelessly, popping her bubblegum and trying to act seductive.

"So, who's your friend?" Lauren asked, finally looking at me.

"Yeah, who? He's your brother, right?" Rebecca smiled at me, looking slightly hopeful.

"Nope," I said, popping the P. "Jacob and I have no relation whatsoever," I said, linking my arm through his.

"Really?" She looked at me jealously. "Then how do you know him?"

"Oh, we've known each other for years." I smiled at her.

"Really? Interesting… So, Jacob, right?" she asked, turning to face him. "Are you still in high school, or college, maybe?"

_What should I say? _He thought to me.

"Well, he's—" I started.

"Jacob can talk for himself, I think, Renesmee," Lauren snapped at me.

I held back a sigh. _High school. Just tell them that you're going to be enrolled after Christmas break,_ I projected into his mind.

"I'm still in high school," he said, and I could see the two girls practically swoon at hearing his deep tone.

"Really? Does that mean that you'll be going to the same school as Renesmee?" Rebecca questioned.

"Apparently," he answered, smiling slightly, trying to be semi-polite, but not encouraging. "I'll be going there after Christmas break," he repeated me.

"Great!" They both exclaimed in unison.

Lauren then added, "Can't wait," in a lustful tone, giving him a once over, specifically studying his chest that was obviously muscular, even with his shirt on.

Then, that little slut had the nerve to run her hand down Jacob's muscular arm.

"Do I have to make it clearer to you, Lauren?" I shot at her, bringing my face up to Jacob's and kissing him full on the lips, practically making-out. Jacob acted a little shocked at first, apparently not comfortable with public displays of affection. After living with my parents, along with Emmett and Rosalie, I was quite used to it.

_Play along._

His hands slid down to my waist as he grew more comfortable with it.

"Okay," Lauren said after a few more seconds. "I get it."

Jacob and I separated then, but I still clung to him.

"I'll see you in a few weeks, Jacob," Lauren said, glaring a little at me. "Bye."

"Bye…" Jacob drawled, a little uncomfortable.

After they were out of earshot, he turned to me and said, "I'm guessing you and those little Barbie sluts aren't BFFs?"

"You're so perceptive, Jake," I joked, elbowing him playfully in the stomach and leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my head.

I heard Lauren talking from across the store. "I know what I want for Christmas," Lauren said. Rebecca giggled in response.

"You're going to have to share him with me," she said.

"Yeah right," Lauren said. "And I'm not sharing him with that Cullen slut, either. I mean, she's only dated two guys in the past, what, three years she's been here, and she just has to pick the hottest man to ever come to this godforsaken city to lock tongues with?" she ranted. "Uh, no, I don't think so. He'll be in my bedroom regularly by spring, you just watch. And that Renesmee bitch will wish she never moved here."

"God, Lauren, calm down," Rebecca laughed, though I heard a bit of fear enveloped in the sound.

"Whatever," Lauren said in response. "Let's go to Victoria's Secret. You can help me pick out something you think Jacob will like…"

I stopped listening then. I turned around against Jake and rested my head against his chest. My insecurity was staring to show, and we all knew it.

He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "I love you, Nessie."

"Love you, too," I said.

"You know," Alice spoke for the first time in minutes. "Going to Victoria's Secret may not be a bad idea, Ness." She looked at me, then Jacob, then winked.

"Ha-ha… Right… Like my dad wouldn't kill us all for that…"

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. We can go later, when only us girls are shopping, since I know that's what you're worried about…"

I could have slapped her. "Alice!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nessie…" I heard the smile in her voice.

My face grew red. Jacob just chuckled and played with my hair.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! Anyway... Chapter 14... I hope you liked it.(: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! (Reviews make me type faster... And write better...) :D**

**Thanks for reading, and I should be updating soon.**


	15. Unfair Decree

**A/N: Hey, I'm **_**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO**_** sorry that it's been so long since I've updated… I hope there are **_**some**_** people still reading… **

**And I'm sorry for what happens during this chapter, but it's necessary. Please don't hate me even more…**

**If you're still reading, **_**THANK YOU**_**, and I'll try to update more often. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. :)**

**Oh, and by the way, it's a bit awkward, sorry. Once again, quite necessary. **

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Unfair Decree**_

_**Renesmee Cullen's POV**_

By the time Alice was satisfied with Jacob's new wardrobe, it was time for the mall to close.

On the way home, Jacob and I had to share the backseat with shopping bags.

Alice bought him several expensive colognes, too. "Maybe it'll shut Rose up a little," she had said when she picked it out. I doubted that very much.

Speaking of Rose, when we got home, she left out of the back door again in a rage.

I sighed, carrying several sacks in my arms, heading upstairs and dropping them on the floor by Jacob's makeshift bed. He came in shortly after, carrying twice as much as I was. After Alice came waltzing in, I believed that was the last of her purchases.

"Thanks, Alice," Jake said, setting down a few more Abercrombie bags.

"No problem, Jacob. Happy to help," she answered, setting down the last of the bags and prancing back down the stairs.

"So... I doubt you have any room in your closet?" he asked me.

"Nope. She made sure of that."

I walked over to him and gave him a kiss, just because I felt like it. I mean, I had been Jacob deprived for three years, what else would I do? He laced his arms around my waist and drew me closer.

"So you're going to school with me in three weeks?" I asked, smiling.

"I guess," he said, kissing my forehead.

"Yay!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

He laughed and sat down on the floor, pulling me with him, and started to pull the bags toward him, looking through them.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something to sleep in. Rosalie found out about the sweats, by the way. She was pissed."

I just chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Well, I think there were some pajama pants in one of those Aéropostale bags," I said, pushing a couple toward him.

"You're a genius," he praised, pulling out some sweats.

I giggled. "Finally, somebody realizes that."

"And so modest."

I nodded. He chuckled at me.

I stood and went into the bathroom to change into my pajamas. By the time I got out, he was changed into his sweats, too. Just his sweats. His chest was amazing...

He saw me staring. "What?"

I blushed. "You're oblivious," I said, shaking my head and traipsing over to my bed.

"Um... Okay... Night, then, Ness," he said, making his way to the couch.

I rolled my eyes. "Night."

About thirty minutes after I got into bed, there was a knock at my bedroom door. My father cracked open the door, and the ray of light from the hallway made me squeeze my eyes shut tight.

"Renesmee, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I groaned and rolled out of my bed, shading my face with my hands. "What?" I croaked.

"Come outside with me." He walked down the stairs and I followed. We went out the back door and I meandered into the woods where he led me.

"Where are we going, Dad?"

"I just don't want to be overheard," he said. We walked for a while longer, until we got to the half frozen river that had cut its path through the forest.

"Okay, what?" I repeated, crossing my arms over my chest to try and preserve heat.

"Well…" he started awkwardly, and I got a bad feeling in my stomach.

"What, Dad?"

He sighed. "I don't want you to hate me for this. It needs to be done."

"_What?_" I practically yelled at him.

"Well… Jacob just got back, and I know you've missed him, but…"

"Just say it, Edward!"

"Relax, Renesmee," he said in a calming tone, staring into my face. Then he averted his gaze. "As I was saying, I know you've missed him, but we… You and your mom and I agreed that you and Jacob wouldn't be… _involved_...until you turned fourteen." Before I could reply, he added, "In human years."

"What?! But, Dad, I—"

"I don't want to hear it, Renesmee."

"Why?!"

"What do you mean why, Renesmee? You agreed that you wouldn't do anything with Jacob until—"

"No, Dad, _you_ agreed! And if you hadn't noticed, I've already kind of broken that rule!" I screamed, trying not to let the tears that were building in my eyes effect my voice.

He exhaled again, slowly, and I breathed as best I could.

"I know you have, Renesmee. But I don't… I don't want it to… Go any further," he struggled, staring at his footprint that had damaged the delicate, frozen lace.

"What? That makes no sense," I said, even though, in his mind, it fit perfectly.

"Yes it does, Renesmee. I just don't want you to…" he trailed off.

"What, you're worried about my innocence?" I spoke the words he wouldn't.

He locked his jaw, still staring at the frozen earth. "Yes, I am. But that's not all of it."

"Okay, what then?" I inquired, setting my palms on my hips.

"You're young, Renesmee. I mean, you don't even know what you want. What if it's not Jacob?"

I scoffed. "Are you kidding me?" I shook my head, turning to walk away from him.

"Renesmee, I'm not done talking to you."

"Well, I'm done talking to you," I retorted, walking quicker.

"Stay here, Renesmee."

Taking a deep breath, I spun around to face him again.

"Fine. This whole thing is about me not ending up with Jacob, right?"

"I never said—"

"It was inferred. And what are you insinuating, that you're never going to let me have sex with Jacob? You know that's a long way off, Edward," I said heatedly.

The muscles in his body tensed as I made my way through the sentence. "From what I witnessed this morning, it didn't seem like a long way off at all," he told me, his voice showing subtle hints of snapping.

"Okay, so, what? You're worried about my innocence. My virginity, my virtue, whatever the hell you'd like to call it. And so, what, I'm never allowed to have sex? I mean, if I don't lose it to Jacob, then who then hell else? Would you rather me do it with some random guy that I meet in a bar one day? I mean, come on, I've known Jacob my whole entire life! He _loves_ me, Edward. It's not lust or anything else temporary, alright? What the hell else could you want?" I shouted at him, my voice making noises before my brain had the chance to catch up.

He was breathing shallow, angry breaths, though I could tell he was trying to control them. I decided not to speak so I wouldn't push him any further over the edge.

It was about a minute later before he could calm himself down enough to speak.

"Look, Renesmee," he said, surprisingly calm. "My problem isn't necessarily with Jacob. I agree that he, of all people, is the best present choice for you. However, that doesn't mean that I want you both to be so…passionate about each other. I want you to take a break for the next few years, until you turn fourteen. And just because you're allowed to date each other again when you're fourteen, it doesn't mean that it's a free pass to elope and… and… gain carnal knowledge of each other."

"Oh my God, Dad, just say 'have sex,' it's much less embarrassing…"

"Either way, Renesmee, the marriage age is still eighteen."

I sighed. "Then what the hell am I supposed to do for the next four years?"

"I don't know, you're a teenage girl! What do teenage girls usually do?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know… Have boyfriends!" I yelled sarcastically.

Through the darkness, I saw him roll his eyes. "Fine. If that's true, then date some other boys at school. Just none that you're _too_ serious about, please. You know, ones that _aren't _imprinted on you or can turn into an enormous wolf. The rules, for the most part, stay the same. Just… Be a high school girl."

"So, basically, what you're saying is that it's okay for me to date human guys before I'm fourteen, just not Jacob?" He nodded. "Why?!" I asked incredulously.

"Because Jacob is the only one who actually stands a chance with you!" he bellowed across the short distance between us. "We just had this conversation. You know why, Renesmee. Now please, don't argue with me anymore."

"You make no sense—"

"Look, like I said before, you can't blame me for doing this at the rate you two have been going since he got back. I mean, if it were up to me, you two wouldn't be doing anything until you're married. And I'm far, far away…" he grimaced.

"Well, apparently, you _are_ making it up to you. And come on, Jacob wouldn't do that. He _knows_ you'd kill him if he did."

"Yes, you're right, I would. But that doesn't change the fact that you're still part Bella," he told me, and I got a confused look on my face.

"What? That doesn't make any sense."

"If you were me, it would make perfect sense," he stated, crossing his arms and looking at me for what seemed like the very first time during our entire conversation.

I rolled my eyes, still not understanding. "So… There's _really_ no talking you out of this? No guilt trips by me telling you that you're ruining my life?"

"As genuine as that is, Renesmee, no. There's no changing my mind."

"And I still can't hate you?" I asked, my voice laced with venom.

He recoiled a bit, looking back down at the snow and not saying a word.

"I _have_ to tell Jacob about this?" He nodded. "What should I do after, say 'Merry Christmas?'"

He sighed. "Renesmee, stop. I'll give you until after break to tell him, alright?"

"Oh, Dad, you're just a saint," I growled facetiously.

"I'm sorry that you feel this way, Renesmee, but I'm not sorry that I'm doing this."

I rolled my eyes, ones that were filling quickly with tears.

"Whatever," I said, my voice furious and snarky as I raced off back into the dark woods alone.


	16. Procrastination

**A/N: Hey. :) Thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter, and please don't give up on me yet. :/ I'm still trying to write while I can, I just have so many other things going on right now. I'm sorry. :(**

**Anyway, if you _are_ still reading this story, you are an amazingly awesome person. :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I should be updating some time soon again. I just need to type up chapter 17.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Okay, I'm done with the A/N now, promise. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Procrastination**_

**_Renesmee Cullen's POV_**

* * *

I tried my hardest to get to sleep when I got back home that night. Jacob tried to get me to talk to him, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him yet.

By the time I started to hear Jacob's low, deep breaths coming from across the room, it was nearly three in the morning.

I had made the decision that I wasn't going to tell Jacob about my father's decree until the last day of break. I didn't want him to get extremely mad in the time that we had left together. Also, I didn't want to force myself to make the words come out of my mouth.

By the time five o' clock came around, I still hadn't gotten any sleep. _Screw it,_I thought, swinging out of bed and starting to get ready.

I went downstairs earlier than normal.

"Are you alright, Ness?" my mother asked me once my feet touched the bottom step.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Alice asked with curiosity. Everyone in the living room was staring at me.

"Insomnia's a bitch, that's the matter," I answered, not caring about my language. I heard Emmett laugh a little, probably in response to the dumbfounded and or angered look on my father's face.

I walked into the kitchen, where my grandma was quickly preparing my breakfast of blueberry pancakes with bacon.

While I was sitting at the table eating, Jacob came and sat down beside me, wearing just a pair of sweats and a sleeveless shirt. And his muscles looked _good_.

I was staring at him for a good thirty seconds before he said, "What?"

"Oh," I interjected, shaking my head and staring back down at my plate of half eaten breakfast. "Sorry." I pushed the plate in front of him. "Here, help yourself. I'm not very hungry."

"No need, Nessie," my grandma said, coming over from behind the counter and setting a plate of the same food that she had prepared for me on front of Jacob.

He and I talked until my parents shoved me out the door to go to school. I sighed, but complied.

The day went by rather fast. I got called out for sleeping in a class or two, but the rest of the time, I was sly.

By the end of the day, I had gotten back nearly every one of the hours of sleep that I had lost last night. I meandered to my locker after the final bell, slowly packing up my bag, deciding what I needed to take home and what I could leave.

Suddenly, a huge collective gasp from the female population of that particular hallway sounded, a few strays lagging behind. I looked up too, not being able to help myself, and saw my Jacob walking towards me, all eighty plus inches of him.

I smiled at him, not being able to help myself. All the girls' eyes followed him along, and they probably thought that I was hopeless for actually having the audacity to smile.

When he met me at my locker, he leaned down and kissed me quick, and I could feel my cheeks starting to turn crimson when I thought about everyone watching us at that moment.

"Not to be rude, but what are you doing here exactly...?" I inquired.

"Carlisle is registering me so I can go here after break. You're welcome," he said as I imitated Alice, clapping and jumping up and down slightly with a huge smile on my face.

He held my book bag as I sorted my books into it. "So, we should go see a movie after we leave here."

I laughed once without humor. "Do you really think that Edward will let us go?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, he's letting us go back to Forks and La Push for a week over break, but he probably won't let us go to the movie theater, that's outrageous..."

"Oh my God, are you serious?!" I exclaimed, hugging him. "How?"

"Um… I asked him this morning. I was surprised about his answer, too. I mean, usually he'd rip my head off for even considering anything like that."

And that was when I got the feeling that Edward was only doing this because he felt guilty.

Good.

"Nessie, you okay?" he asked, concerned.

I smiled, though I could bet it was rather unconvincing. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I mean, if you don't want to go, we don't have to…"

"No, no… I want to go, definitely. I'm fine," I assured, smiling at him.

"You sure?"

I leaned up and kissed him on the mouth for a few seconds. I felt eyes on us again. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright… You can kiss me again, if you want…"

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him for several more seconds.

I zipped up my book-bag and threw it over my shoulder. He took it from me.

"We should probably go join Carlisle in the office, because I don't like feeling all of these girls staring at me."

I chuckled a little, then said, "Get used to it." We started walking to the main part of the school.

As usual, the secretary in the office was going crazy for Carlisle, and I just sat back, amused.

"Jacob, you can probably leave," Carlisle told him as he kept filling out paperwork. "I can finish everything here. And by the way, I believe that Edward knows about your movie plans. Even if he doesn't, you have my permission," he granted.

"Alright, thanks, Carlisle," Jacob said, standing.

"Thanks, Dad," I told him, playing along with my family's rouse. Jacob and I walked out of the office.

At this point, most of the freshman and sophomores were gone, and it was just the juniors and seniors with cars who filled the parking lot. But leave it to the sophomore whore to have a boyfriend who's a senior.

"Oh, hey, Jacob!" Lauren shouted.

"Oh, God. Just ignore her," I murmured.

"But she's walking right towards me," he muttered back.

I groaned as she stopped in front of him. He stepped back, and she stepped closer.

"I think your boyfriend's waiting on you," I said, snarky.

"Nobody asked you to speak, Renesmee," she snapped.

"Nobody asked you to breathe," I spat back.

She pursed her lips, then turned back to Jacob.

"So, are you free this Friday?" she asked, twirling her hair seductively.

"Are you really trying to ask him out right in front of me?!" I exploded.

"Yes, I am, because we all know that I'm a lot better than you at a _lot_ of things. And at least I have a social life outside of my weird family!" she yelled.

My mouth spoke before my mind had the chance to approve it. "Well, at least nobody thinks I'm an easy bitch!"

Her mouth dropped open. Before I could realize what she was doing, she had drawn her hand back and slapped me in the face.

I did, however, get satisfaction out of her "ow" when her manicured hand hit my rock solid skin.

"Bitch!" I growled, and went to hit her.

"Nessie, no!" Jacob exclaimed as his vice-like arms wrapped around my waist and he held me against his chest.

"Let me go," I whined, struggling. "I'm done, I swear."

He let me down, but kept an arm around my waist as a precaution.

"Just leave me alone, Lauren," Jacob said as we walked away.

I smiled at the pissed and offended look on her face.

_I wasn't going to hit her with my full strength_, I thought to him. _Couldn't you have let me punch her pretty little face in, even a little bit?_

"Sure you weren't. And as much as I would've liked to have seen that…" he trailed.

We walked downtown slowly from school. We could have run there, but I just wanted to take time.

"So, what movie are we going to see?" he asked me as we walked up to the theater.

"I don't know. I heard there was one playing about vampires. That might be amusing," I suggested.

We were just in time for the next showing, so we got drinks and popcorn quick and went to the theater.

The movie started, the opening scene showing a newborn vampire with scarlet red eyes. Well, at least they got something right.

After a few minutes, my mind wandered from the movie. I was thinking about Jacob and his proximity to me. The next thing I knew, my lips had magnetized themselves to his.

He went along with it for a few minutes, until we had to catch our breaths.

"What made you do that?" he asked, smiling a little.

I shrugged and looked at the other couples locking lips in their seats. "Peer pressure."

He chuckled huskily and moved his lips back to mine.

After we enjoyed our two hour make-out session, which was eighteen dollars well spent for a little privacy, we walked down the block from the theater and stopped in a restaurant to eat dinner.

"You'll love it here, the food is amazing," I told him as I opened my menu.

"Alright. I'm holding you to that," he answered, smiling at me.

While we were talking and waiting for our food, my phone rang.

I groaned. "It's Edward." I tapped the green talk button. "What?"

"Well, hello to you, too."

"What do you need?" I asked impatiently.

"I just wanted to know what time you were planning on getting home," he inquired.

"I don't know, maybe in a few years..."

"Renesmee," he said in a warning tone.

I sighed. "We should be home after dinner. Bye, Edward."

He barely got the chance to utter a goodbye before I hung up on him. I was still extremely pissed off about last night.

"Wow. He's, for real, being Big Brother, huh?" Jacob asked, taking a sip of his Coke.

I rolled my eyes. "What else is new? I can't wait until break. I'll finally get away from him, at least for a little bit."

"I know he drives you crazy, but he _is_still your father," he whispered to me.

I wondered what he would be saying if he knew what I knew.

I just nodded and sipped my Dr. Pepper.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think, and I'll send you a preview of chapter 17. :)**

**Thank you!**


	17. Rumor

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me a little while to update. I've just had a ton of work to do at school and everything. Sorry. :/**

**Anyway, here's chapter 17. :) Sorry if you find any of the dialogue awkward… Lol. I hope you like it. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Chapter 17: Rumor**_

**_Renesmee Cullen's POV_**

* * *

The next day, Jacob rode to school with us. We hadn't gotten all of our classes together, but four out of seven definitely wasn't awful.

First period history was a class that was bound to be awkward. The class contained me, Jacob, and my father. And always there to make matters worse was Alex, who kept looking at me and winking. It was a cycle: Look, wink, laugh, repeat.

I could tell that Jacob didn't like that particular behavior, and neither did my father, but they tolerated it so as not to cause a scene.

The next period was English, and I had that with my mother. Today added some preppy girls that kept asking me if I knew what Jacob looked like naked. Talk about awkward.

Then came chemistry, a class that I shared with Jacob. We never really did anything during that class. I just sat there and gazed at Jacob's beautiful silhouette as he rested in his seat two up and one over from me.

Then, there was lunch. Rosalie tried her best to maintain a neutral face for the whole thirty minutes we had to eat.

After lunch came my gym class, which was very bad timing for the people who always stuffed themselves at lunch. I shared that class with Jacob and my dad, too, but luckily Alice was there to lighten things up a little.

Fifth period was my art class. I shared this one with Alice and Jasper, as well as Emmett, who occasionally drew very naughty pictures in his sketchbook.

Next was algebra 2. My father and Rosalie were in it with me. Today was different than most days, however.

Usually, when it was time to work on an assignment, I worked by myself. We were allowed to pair up, which most people did, but I usually just stayed alone.

Today, my dad came up my row in the far corner.

"I'm sorry, can I borrow your desk for a moment?" he asked the shy brunette that sat in the desk beside me.

"Oh... Um, yeah..." Her cheeks flushed red and she hastily gathered up all of her items and moved to the empty seat a few up. My father sat in the vacated seat and scooted it closer to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, closing my notebook as I finished up the last problem our teacher had assigned us.

"Look, Ness, I don't want you to freak out, but Jacob might be a little... What's the right word?" he mumbled to himself.

"What's going on?"

"Don't freak out. But Alex—"

"Well, that explains it all, then. What is he saying this time?"

"Well, I'm not one-hundred percent sure. You know teenage minds, they're random as hell. Just know that he spread a really bad rumor about you. And Jacob is a little upset about it," he explained.

I groaned. "Great."

Sure enough, when I walked into my seventh period Spanish class, Jacob wasn't smiling at me like he usually would. He was impatiently tapping his foot as he sat as his newly assigned seat in the back next to me.

"Hey..." I started as I gingerly laid my books down on my desk and slowly sank into my seat.

He kind of grunted in response. We sat in silence until Jasper came in, sitting in the seat behind me.

_Help calm Jacob down a little, please, _I sent into his mind.

_Alright._

I saw Jacob start to settle down a little, then he turned around and snarled quietly, "Quit it, Jasper."

Jasper sighed and shrugged subtly at me as the bell rang.

The teacher droned on in the front of the room, then assigned us a worksheet, like usual.

When we were free to work, I scooted my desk closer to Jacob's.

"What did he say?" I asked, setting my finished worksheet in front of him.

He sighed. "Just tell me it's not true. Even if it is, tell me it's not."

"What, Jacob?" I urged.

"Well... Did you ever... Go out with Alex?" he asked quietly, though growling his name slightly.

"Yes..." I trailed, ashamed.

"Alright... Did you kiss him?"

I swallowed. "Well... Yes, but—"

"He's saying you... That you... Slept with him."

My blood boiled with fury at Alex's audacity to say anything like that. As if mirroring my anger, the fire alarm in our classroom sounded, and we were urged out of the building.

"Silence! If I see any of you talking, I will write you up immediately!"

I wanted to assure Jacob it wasn't true out loud, but I guessed I would have to settle for my mind.

_Jacob, no, he's a liar. He's a stupid human liar. I would never do that. You should trust me. Do you believe me?_

His tense body relaxed slightly, hearing the truth in my head.

_I'm sorry... I should've known it wasn't true. It's just... He made me so damn mad... I..._

I placed my hand in his as we walked silently down the sidewalk.

_I love you, Jake._

I saw him smile. _Can I ask you one more question?_

_What?_

_Do you think I'll get expelled if I kill Alex?_

I laughed a little, I couldn't help myself.

"Detention, Renesmee!"

_Damn it!_

"But—" I tried to reason.

"Quiet!" my teacher yelled at me. I sighed.

"Hey, can I have detention, too?" Jacob called to him.

"Well, now..." he mumbled angrily, making another note on his clipboard. "After school, until four thirty. Just stay in my room."

_Thanks_, I projected to Jacob.

_No problem._

After a few more minutes, we were told that we could go back inside. But we still had to be silent.

"Hey, Nessie!" a voice shouted from the sidewalk next to me.

I tensed and kept walking.

"Cullen, I'm talking to you!" Alex yelled.

"Detention for you, too, Alex!" my Spanish teacher deemed. "My room, _immediately _after school."

"God damn it," I cursed involuntarily. My teacher just looked at me.

When the final bell of the day rang, I fully started to dread what was going to come next.

"Just promise me you won't kill him," I begged Jacob when the room was vacant.

"I'll try my best," he nearly growled with a locked jaw.

"It'll be okay. Just try to ignore him."

"I'll try."

I kissed him softly on the lips as the teacher walked back into the room, dragging Alex behind him.

"No PDA, you two," he barked. "Sit right there," he directed Alex, pointing at the seat right in front of him. Which was also right in front of me.

I sighed and slouched into my seat.

The teacher wrote in big, underlined block letters on the board:

**DETENTION****.****  
NO ****TALKING****.**

_Thank God, _I sent to Jacob.

_Okay, what if I kill him after we leave the school?_

_That would be fine, except for that fact that I don't want to run my whole life._

He smiled to himself slightly as I continued.

_But I guess that you could make it look like a bear did it..._

_That's what I'm saying..._

After about forty five torturous minutes of silence and pointless book work, there was yelling in the hallway. Then, fighting.

"I'll be back. No talking." The teacher walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Alex turned around to face me.

"Hey, baby, long time, no... _see_..." he said suggestively, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want you to do what you did to me a few weeks ago... It was nice..." he drawled, tilting his head and grinning.

_Am I allowed to kill him_ now_?_

_No... Not yet..._

"Go do it to yourself," I snapped back.

"Whoa, harsh," he said, still smiling.

"Just don't talk to me, Alex," I ordered, vexed by his relentlessness.

"Wow, you can't help but say my name, can you?" he chuckled.

"She said not to talk to her," Jacob almost snarled.

"Okay, that means I can talk to you then? I can tell you all about how nice Nessie's body is? Have you ever seen it?"

Jacob was trembling in his seat.

_Jacob, it's alright. Calm down, it's not true. You can't phase here. Just ignore him._

Alex continued. "And all of our clothes were all over my room... She didn't want me to stop..."

The next thing I knew, Alex was flying into the row of desks across the room. Jacob was trembling uncontrollably and Alex was shouting in pain.

"Jacob, calm down!" I pleaded, resting my hands on his chest. "Nothing happened!"

He swallowed. Every muscle in his body was tense. The tremors slowed steadily for a few seconds. When I thought he was safe from phasing, I walked over to Alex out of sheer manners, not because I actually cared what became of him.

"Are you alright?" I asked in a monotone, crossing my arms across my chest.

"What the... No! Tell your stupid boyfriend that I'm gonna kill him!"

"You're lucky I didn't kill you," Jacob snarled.

"Whatever." He struggled painfully to his feet, although he tried to make it seem like he wasn't hurt. "I could definitely take you, stupid Mexican..." he mumbled.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not Mexican. Second of all, no, you could _not _take me," Jacob clarified.

"Fine. But I'm still stronger than you," Alex bet. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

Sure, Alex was muscular for most teenage boys his age, but there was no possibly way that he was stronger than Jacob. And Alex's muscles _definitely _couldn't compare to Jacob's. Because Jacob's were... Well, amazing.

"You're so stupid," Jacob muttered, genuinely amazed. "Wasn't it you who just got pushed across the room? Yeah, you're _definitely _stronger than I am."

"Fine. Let me prove it," Alex said adamantly.

Jacob laughed, but was still angry. "Fine. Go ahead."

Alex sat down in a desk and set his elbow on the surface.

"Seriously? Arm wrestling? Are we in second grade?" Jacob chided.

"Just shut up and sit down. What, are you scared?"

Jacob sighed and sat backwards on the desk in front of Alex's. I set my knees on the desk chair behind Jacob and draped my arms over his shoulders.

"Okay," I said as they clasped their hands together. Jacob looked disgusted. "I assume we all know the rules of arm wrestling, of all things." I rolled my eyes. "On the count of three, start." I saw a hint of pain in Alex's eyes as Jacob squeezed the life out of his hand. "One... Two... Three."

It didn't even last a second. Jacob nearly threw Alex's hand through the surface.

"I wasn't ready," he said, pushing up his sleeve.

"How could you not be ready? She said on the count of three," Jacob said.

"That _is _what I said."

"Whatever. Redo."

"Fine," Jacob said. "I'll even give you a head start."

"Alright. One, two, three."

I saw the blood vessels in Alex's wrist strain against his skin as he tried with every ounce of his strength to budge Jacob's arm. It didn't move. It didn't even look like he was trying.

"Done yet?" Jacob asked.

In an elementary move, Alex used both of his hands to try and win. I just started laughing.

"Wow, you're pathetic," I said. "_I _could beat you at this."

His face got red, both from embarrassment and anger. Jacob finally pushed Alex's arm against the desk.

"Fine. Your turn," he challenged me.

Jacob and I switched spots.

"May the best girl win," I taunted with an almost innocent looking smile.

"Shut up."

"One, two, three," Jacob said, amusement hinting in his tone.

I just kept my arm still for a few moments, just to make sure he wasn't going to try the "I wasn't ready" again. Jacob was laughing behind me, and I was trying my hardest not to. I relaxed my hand a little, just to make it somewhat believable.

"Done yet?"

He tried his hardest again, but it only felt like a tiny nudge by a shy child to me.

I couldn't help it, I laughed.

I finally put him out of his misery and slammed his hand on the table.

"Okay, we've settled the debate about who the strongest people in this room are. Now can you leave me the hell alone?"

He scoffed, annoyed. "Whatever."

I kissed Jacob, just to tick Alex off.

It worked.

It was then that the teacher came back into the room. It took him a little bit to notice the huge cluster of tipped over desks in the corner.

"What happened in here?!" he exploded.

"Alex tripped. He's kind of clumsy," I said, returning to my seat.

The teacher sighed as Alex sent imaginary daggers at me.

"Alex, you're going to stay until you pick up all of those desks and put them in the right places. Jacob and Renesmee, you're free to go. Just don't talk during a fire drill again," he warned.

"Alright," I said as I jumped from my desk and followed Jacob out the door. "See ya, Alex," I called in a mocking tone. Jacob chuckled.

Jacob and I walked slowly through the woods since we didn't have a car at school. I didn't mind the extra time with him.

Edward met us about a mile out from the house, stern-faced and peeved. "Where have you been, Renesmee?"

"Relax, it was only detention," I said, realizing how stupid it sounded after the fact.

"Detention? Why the hell were you in detention?!"

"Because... I laughed a little bit during the fire drill..." I was staring at the ground.

"And were you in detention, too?" he asked Jacob.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I asked to be," he answered truthfully.

"How convenient."

I rolled my eyes. _It's true, by the way. And can you _please_ just give us a break for the next few weeks? You know, since you're making us take a mandatory break after that?_

He sighed. "Fine. But if you get detention again, you're grounded, Nessie. I don't really care about you, Jacob."

"The feeling is mutual, Edward."

I exhaled, exasperated, and followed them to the house.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N: Okay, just so we're clear, the "Mexican" comment was not supposed to be offensive. One of my best friends is Mexican and she's amazing. :) It was just something I would imagine Alex saying. Sorry if it bothered anyone. :(**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you leave a signed review, I'll send you a preview of chapter 18, which should be up sometime in the next week or so. :)**

**Thank you all for reading! :)**


End file.
